


Fugue and Variation

by eorumverba



Series: fugue au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, SHINee Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It's just Jonghyun and Jinki, until one day, it's not.





	1. Fugue

 

> **From Dubu: wake up, fucktard**

Jonghyun jolts awake from the buzzing of his phone on his leg and snorts. Of course Jinki would have noticed.

 

> **To Dubu: bless ur soul,, u saved my life and my grades**

Jonghyun sees Jinki look over at his phone and he sends a quick smile over his shoulder before turning back to his phone.

 

> **From Dubu: i’m not showing you my notes**
> 
> **To Dubu: i’ll leave ur notebook on your desk when I'm done then**

Jinki waits for Jonghyun outside the door of their lecture hall and Jonghyun digs in his bag, “I nearly forgot, you left your charger.”

A grateful nod as Jonghyun drops the cord into Jinki's waiting hand. “Thanks, I forgot to charge my laptop last night too. Pills?”

“Frick-” Jonghyun breathes out a sigh of relief when Jinki pulls out the little container of pills he always carries for times like these, “thanks.”

“I have class, see you at home? I'll order something for dinner.”

“Okay.”

Jinki turns right; Jonghyun turns left.

Jonghyun dozes off during his next class and almost promptly receives a series of texts from Jinki:

 

> **From Dubu: wake up!!!**
> 
> **From Dubu: you're going to bed early tonight**
> 
> **From Dubu: and take notes**
> 
> **From Dubu: you have a test soon**
> 
> **To Dubu: gn……..**
> 
> **From Dubu: kim jonghyun don't you dare**
> 
> **To Dubu: gn……………….**

Jonghyun doesn't fall asleep, though; he takes halfhearted notes and doodles his way through class. His last class done, he stops by the convenience store by their dorm because Jinki mentioned needing milk and he's kind of hungry himself. The cashier looks like a freshman; nervous, stressed out, tired. He's kind of cute though when he smiles hesitantly at Jonghyun, even if he does blink far too often than normal. Jonghyun kind of wants to take this kid home and feed him (the kid eyes the snacks Jonghyun just bought, practically salivating) and he kind of wants to brush his long hair and put it in a proper ponytail.

“Kid, pick anything in the shop, I'll buy it for you. You look hungry.”

The kid blinks up at him one two three four times in surprise and suspicion; when Jonghyun does nothing, he frowns.

“Why?”

“You're kind of cute, and it's my roommate's money.”

The kid blushes at being called cute and then nods, smiling that perfect smile at Jonghyun. He leaves the register and quickly comes back with two banana milks and Jonghyun raises a brow.

“Is that all?”

“You said I could get anything-”

“No, but Jinki gave me a twenty, I planned to use half of it on you.”

The kid comes back with ten dollars worth of banana milk and Jonghyun resists the urge to ruffle his hair.

“You must really like banana milk.”

“I have a sweet tooth,” the kid shrugs as he scans Jonghyun's items. When their eyes meet he blinks one two three times and then bows quickly, “thanks, hyung.”

“Just Jonghyun,” Jonghyun drawls as he takes out his wallet and hands over the money, “thanks, kid.”

When he leaves the store, the kid is already opening his first little bottle of banana milk.

 

> **From Dubu: what are you hungry for?**
> 
> **To Dubu: anythign**
> 
> **To Dubu: i got that milk you were aksing for**
> 
> **From Dubu: learn to spell**
> 
> **To Dubu: consider this tho…….i dotn**

Jonghyun ignores the buzzing of his phone in favor to enter their dorm building, flashing a quick grin at Younha, who buzzes him in without pause. He's quick to get to his shared room with Jinki; he kicks the door lightly and Jinki opens it almost immediately, surprise written on his features.

“How'd you get in, you left your ID.”

“Younha let me in.” Jonghyun brushes past Jinki to put the milk in the fridge, then collapses on the couch.

“I ordered pizza, is that good?”

“Great," Jonghyun watches Jinki scratch his arm and then pull up his sleeve, look at the words written there and smile. “Is that your babe?”

Jinki pulls down his sleeve again and nods, eyes squinting into crescents as he smiles, “they're such a babe,” he says, mostly to himself, then seems to remember Jonghyun is there and smiles wider, “the pizza should be here, I'll go down to get it.”

“What did your babe say?”

Jinki just rolls his eyes at Jonghyun and grabs the money he left by the door. “Want something from the vending machine?”

“A snapple, I don't care which, so long as-"

“It's not apple or green tea, I know. I'll be back soon.”

With Jinki gone, Jonghyun slouches further into the couch and closes his eyes. They're both graduating this year - he'll miss the simplicity of living with Jinki. Living alone would be strange - no, life without his “soulmate” would be so inexplicably foreign that Jonghyun didn't even want to think about it. He can barely get through an hour without Jinki, how could he live an entire _life_ without him?

Because they've made life together _work_ , it's a delicate and perfect balance, but it works. Jonghyun wakes Jinki up and makes them both breakfast and snacks for class, and Jinki takes care of dinner. When it's late and Jonghyun is still at his desk, Jinki pries him away from his music and gets him to bed. They both take care of the money for food and clothes, but Jonghyun does food shopping while Jinki does clothes shopping and laundry. Jinki remembers Jonghyun's pills for his anxiety and depression, and Jonghyun takes care of Jinki on the days where he can barely get out of bed. They can talk about everything to each other except soulmates, just because they need at least _something_ for themselves - it all just _works_.

Jinki knocks on the door just then and Jonghyun hurries to open it, grabs the four bottles balancing on the pizza box and sets them on the coffee table.

“Four?”

“Snapple for you, and I knew you'd want water because you always eat hot food too early and complain about burning yourself. I just couldn't decide between sprite and lemonade.” Jinki sets the box next to their drinks and sits, taking a slice for himself without waiting for Jonghyun.

“Open my water?”

“Of course.”

They eat in relative silence; the tv is off because they can never agree on what to watch, and Jonghyun is trying to put a melody to the lyrics in his head when Jinki speaks. Without looking over, Jonghyun knows Jinki's smiling - that fond little grin that flirts with his lips when he thinks no one is watching.

“Remember when we met? You were so small and cute.”

“And then I met you...I'm still mourning the loss of my cuteness to this day.”

“ _Really_? You stopped being cute because you met me?” Jinki takes Jonghyun's crust and takes a bite, raises a skeptical brow and rolls his eyes when Jonghyun nods.

“You made me into what I am today.” Jonghyun nods confidently and takes a delicate sip of his snapple while Jinki laughs.

“So I made you cute.”

Jonghyun nearly chokes, and Jinki just gives him a comforting pat on the back, smiling wide.

Then there's a sudden sting in his wrist and Jonghyun pulls up his sleeve, reads the words written there and snorts. In an elegant scrawl is _“more paint and brushes, coffee, starbucks tmm 5”._ And just above that in messy, almost unreadable scribble was a simple _“banana milk",_ but it's crossed out now.

“Jjong, you full?” Jinki isn't looking at the marks on Jonghyun's arm and Jonghyun bites his lip to hide his appreciative smile.

“Yeah, you got it?”

Jinki nods, waves him away. “I know you've been having trouble on your piece, go finish.”

And he _is_ having trouble, which is unusual; songwriting comes fairly easy to Jonghyun, but this one assignment had been giving him trouble ever since he'd gotten it. Write a song about a personal experience; _choosing_ what to write about hadn't been hard, but _what_ to write…

Jonghyun looks at what he has on his laptop again and sighs.

 

> _I need love belt_  
>  _From my shoulders to my waist, wrap around me_  
>  _On the love highway, a dangerous speed_  
>  _I know, if we go like this, I’ll need an air bag_  
>  _I need, if it’s like this, it’s a little dangerous_
> 
> _I don’t think I’ll crash but I’m nervous so hold me tight_  
>  _Because of my selfishness, I always hurt you but forgive me, I’m sorry_

It's good, it's more desperate and telling than his other songs, but he doesn't know how to _finish_ , he has absolutely no idea what tune to give it. And he has only four days left to submit it. And at this rate, he won't finish it and he'll fail the assignment and the class and

“Breathe, Jjong. Breathe.” Jinki's there, voice low, one hand firm on Jonghyun's shoulder and the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. It helps, it always does, and Jonghyun opens his eyes (he doesn't remember clenching them shut) and the room is dimmer now, and he focuses on Jinki's soft murmurs, the quiet directions to breathe in and out, in and out.

Jinki's murmurs fade into quiet speech: “I met a cute person today, I think you'd like them. I was going to lunch and I wasn't looking where I was going, I think I was texting you? And I bumped into someone and they yelled at me, said I messed up their shot and if I broke their phone they'd kill me because there were so many things they had to paint on there. I said you can't take good pictures on an iPhone and they glared at me and showed me their gallery and said exactly ‘if you know how to _use_ an iPhone, you can take good pictures, and I'm not a guy, so don't use masculine pronouns, okay?’ You would've just flirted with them if it were you - no, they wouldn't have gotten mad because you're too cute to get mad at.”

Jonghyun can practically feel Jinki relax when he lets out a quiet giggle. “What's their name?”

“I don't know, they stormed off all huffy when I apologized.”

“You smiled, didn't you?”

“They were cute, and what else could I do?”

“I met a babe today too, at the convenience store. The one by the dorms? I bought him snacks because he looked so hungry, but he only chose banana milk. He was really cute.”

“What's his name?”

“I kinda forgot to ask…”

Jinki snorts and pulls Jonghyun up from the desk. Instead of letting go of Jonghyun's hands when they're both face to face, Jinki smooths his thumbs across the back of Jonghyun's hands; they're still trembling. “Here, go to sleep. I'll finish up your work, other than the song.”

“I'm not tired-”

“Goodnight, Jjong.”

“...Night.”

* * *

 

When Jonghyun wakes up, he doesn't feel like going to class, so he doesn't. Jinki seems to realize he's going to skip and sighs, but he doesn't say anything, other than a simple, “have a good day.”

And it is: Jonghyun stretches out on the grass and heaves a sigh, all too content with the sun above him and the grass below him and maybe he'll get home early and cook dinner for him and Jinki. Something that Jinki likes, as a thank you. Or maybe, Jonghyun decides instead, he'll pick up something from Starbucks. Jinki _loves_ Starbucks.

Or maybe he'll just do both-

“Can I draw you?” It's a blunt request from a sharp voice and Jonghyun startles from his drowsy state.

“What?”

“I need to draw something - just. Let me draw you.” There's a silent, desperate _please_ in the request and Jonghyun nods. He sits up and is told to sit _still_ , and then Jonghyun gets a good look at his painter.

They look like maybe a junior or a sophomore, a plain white shirt tucked into jeans and a pale blue button up open over it. Dark hair cut boyishly short, sharp eyes rimmed with thick liner, sharp cheekbones, pale pink lips. A total babe.

“Why do you need to draw me so badly?”

“Not you, anything. It - helps with the anxiety. Calms me down. I'm Kibum, by the way. They pronouns.” Kibum's hands tremble as they get their pencils and paper from their bag and Jonghyun nods.

“Me too. Not about the pronouns, just - the anxiety. Music calms me sometimes, but my roommate really helps.”

Kibum turns sharp eyes on Jonghyun and nods, a wry smile coming over their lips. “My roommate tries, but he doesn't really help. So I come out here and make art.”

It's quiet from then on; Jonghyun can literally _see_ Kibum relax, their hands eventually stop trembling when they reach for another pencil, their breaths turn more steady, the stiffness in their shoulders disappears. Jonghyun keeps quiet even when those sharp eyes flick up at him and he tries to relax even though there are lyrics buzzing in his head.

“Kibum, do you have a pen?”

With an annoyed look, Kibum roots through their pencil case and tosses a pen and Jonghyun quickly inks the lyrics to his skin.

 

> _You’re my love belt, hold me tight_  
>  _Hold me in this nervous world (please hold me)_  
>  _You’re my love belt, you know I’m shaking with anxiety_  
>  _Hold my hand_

All he really needs now is a melody.

Kibum and Jonghyun part at just past four; Kibum's phone goes off and they gasp, quickly beginning to pack their stuff up. “I'm really sorry, I have a study date and I have to get ready, can I keep this? I want to finish it - let me take a picture of you?”

“Yeah, I guess-” Before he can even finish speaking, Kibum whips their phone up and takes a quick set of pictures before they give a hasty bow and leave.

 

> **From Dubu: buy me sweets!!!**
> 
> **To Dubu: omw**
> 
> **From Dubu: !!!!! :)))))**

Jonghyun starts off for the convenience store, and he can't help but wish he'll see the kid from yesterday.

He's in luck; the same kid is hunched over the counter, drawing lazy patterns on the countertop and humming under his breath. He looks up and when he sees its Jonghyun, he smiles wide.

“Hi, hyung.” From the mischievous look in his eye, Jonghyun knows it's on purpose, so he just ignores the respectful tone.

“You're a freshman, right?” he asks as he dumps a handful of candy and gum on the counter.

“Yeah, I'm Taemin.” as he scans the items, Taemin keeps humming that song-

“What song is that?”

A surprised look that fades into sheepishness. “My…” Taemin rubs his arm with a faint smile.

“I like it."

Jonghyun receives a soft, shy smile and a discount for his words.

And in fact, that song can't leave his head; the breathy high notes actually fit quite well with his song - Jonghyun puts the melody to the chorus and continues to improvise as he walks back to the dorms, recording the whole session.

 

> **To Younha: I have a song**
> 
> **To Younha: do u wanan sing with me**
> 
> **From Younha: sure, meet me at starbucks in an hour!**

In an hour...Jonghyun checks the time (4:30) and begins to walk quicker. He's got a lot of work to do.

5:15 and he's at Starbucks with Younha; he's; he's nursing an iced americano as she pours over his lyrics, headphones in as she listens to the quick sample recording he'd done.

“I like it,” she says at length, “you'll definitely pass with something like this.”

“When can you come record?”

“Tomorrow good? I want to practice it first.”

“That's fine.” Jonghyun takes another long sip of his drink and looks around at the other people in the shop. It's not very crowded for a Monday night; mostly it's just students with their laptops and textbooks, headphones in to dim the noise. And then Jonghyun spots a familiar face: Kibum.

"Jjong, I'm gonna go ahead, I have a huge reading due tomorrow and I have to do most of it tonight." Younha gathers her things and stands to go and Jonghyun nods.

"I'm gonna stay here, and try to write," another sip of his drink although his eyes are latched on Kibum, "see you."

"Yep."

Almost as soon as Younha goes, Jonghyun goes over to Kibum, sits in the seat across from them and smiles when Kibum looks up.

"Hi, Kibum."

"What are you - did you _follow_ me?"

"No, I - here, listen." Jonghyun digs his phone from his pocket and Kibum takes the earbuds and listens to Jonghyun's sample of Love Belt, a soft smile flirting with their lips.

"You wrote this?"

"Yeah, it's due Friday. You actually helped, with the verse about shaking with anxiety - well, you and my roommate. But mostly you."

Kibum gives Jonghyun a pleased smile and then looks at something behind Jonghyun. “You're in Nicole’s seat."

Jonghyun stands and gives a hasty bow to Kibum's friend, gestures at his table and gives Kibum a quick grin. “If you want to talk-”

“No, wait. Can I have your number? I want to show you the picture I drew of you. It's in my dorm, I finished it.”

“Yeah, give me your phone.”

A moment later and Jonghyun's phone buzzes in his pocket. He quickly changes the unknown number to Kibum's name, gives both Kibum and his friend a short bow, then goes back to his table, ideas already swirling in his brain.

 

> _Stay, oh cool, let’s not turn around_  
>  _It doesn’t feel unfamiliar even if it’s my first time seeing you_  
>  _Stay, oh cool, let’s not pretend that we’re strangers_  
>  _Our eyes already made contact_
> 
> _Stay, oh, it’s a deja vu_  
>  _I seem to have seen you somewhere before_  
>  _I seem to have seen you somewhere before_

Jinki isn't home when Jonghyun gets back and then he remembers: Tuesday nights are reserved for Jinki's acapella club, he'll have the dorm to himself for a good two hours more before Jinki gets home.

Jonghyun puts Jinki's chilled vanilla frappuccino in the fridge and decides to order chicken just before Jinki gets home. And when Jinki opens the door, Jonghyun is waiting, the tv playing low in the background, fried chicken and coffee on the table.

“How was your day?”

Jinki smiles wide as he drops his bag and takes off his shoes. “I aced my test, I can feel it. And guess what?”

“What?”

“I got a solo for our upcoming competition!” Jinki plops himself down at the table they so rarely use, takes a victorious sip of coffee and sighs.

“I missed coffee and chicken.”

“You're so weird, hyung. They don't go together at all.”

“Hey,” the sleeve of Jinki's shirt slips when he points at Jonghyun, and Jonghyun can see the ink marking his pale skin, but he quickly averts his eyes, “are you really going to talk to your hyung like that?”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and ignores Jinki when his phone buzzes.

 

> **From Kibum: I finished your picture, hope you like it**
> 
> **From Kibum: 1 image attached**

It's clearly Jonghyun's face, but it’s drawn with such detail and _perfection_ that if he didn't know any better, Jonghyun would've thought it was a picture.

“Jinki, look at this.” Jonghyun gives his phone to Jinki and watches for a reaction; he receives widened eyes and a low whistle.

“They're really good, aren't they?”

“Yeah - What's their name again?”

 

> “Kibum.” “They should charge people.”
> 
> **To Kibum: my roommate says u shoudl charge people**
> 
> **To Kibum: we both liked ur picture a lot**
> 
> **From Kibum: charge broke college students? He's stupid**

Jonghyun snorts and angles his phone away so Jinki can't see the insult directed at him before sending back his own message.

 

> **To Kibum: so disrespectful to ur seniors**
> 
> **From Kibum: really? I thought you were a freshman**
> 
> **To Kibum: ISTG KIBUM From Kibum: you're so small**
> 
> **To Kibum: SJSJDBDWLSX BYE**

Needless to say, they talk for the rest of the night.

And for most of the next day; until Kibum's phone dies while Jonghyun is eating his lunch with Amber. As soon as Kibum gets to a charger, they call Jonghyun and yell at him for making their phone die - Jonghyun shuts them up with a well placed innuendo and Jonghyun can practically see Kibum's cheeks flush in a mix of surprise, anger and embarrassment. Jonghyun coos a quick, “bye, Kibummie!” and hangs up before Kibum can remember what they're supposed to be mad about.

 

> **From Kibum: kim jonghyun I am going to end u**
> 
> **To Kibum: go to class, kibummie**
> 
> **From Kibum: stop calling me that**
> 
> **To Kibummie: ,,,sorry**
> 
> **To Kibummie: kibummie**
> 
> **From Kibummie: ok fuck u bye**

Jonghyun snorts at his phone and pauses in his response when Amber clears their throat.

“I know that look, who are they?”

“I don't know what you're-”

“You have a crush, again,” Amber points at Jonghyun's phone, “who is it?”

“I don't have a crush-”

> **From Kibummie: wher ear ryu**
> 
> **To Kibummie: lunch, why?**
> 
> **From Kibummie: cna you c oem hrre I nee fyou**

Jonghyun hesitates for only a second before calling Kibum. “Kibum, what's wrong?”

Kibum's breaths are shallow and shaking when they answer, “In my room, I-” a trembling gasp and all Jonghyun can hear is muffled gunshots and cursing.

Jonghyun gets Kibum to tell him where their dorm is and he promptly hangs up, opens his mouth to tell Amber he's sorry but - they beat him to it.

“It's fine, I have to meet Luna soon anyway.”

Jonghyun is actually surprised that the dorm building Kibum is in is right next to his and Jinki's; he takes the stairs to the top floor and bangs on the door until a disgruntled brunette opens it, a scowl on his face and headphones around his neck.

“What?”

“Where's Kibum?”

“In his room, I think, back there - is that all?” when Jonghyun nods, the brunette retreats to the couch, grabbing his xbox controller. The gunshots quickly start up again and it's _loud_ ; Jonghyun ignores him in favor of hurrying to the closed door. He finds a lump on the bed there, and when Jonghyun pulls the blankets back, there's Kibum curled in a ball, eyes shut tight, earbuds shoved in their ears. They blink open their eyes and flinch when Jonghyun moves closer, breaths harsh.

“Kib-"

“It's _loud_ ,” Kibum's voice is trembling, like they're about to cry, and Jonghyun nods, leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Kibum's roommate barely looks up when Jonghyun clears his throat, but his gaze does snap up when Jonghyun stands in front of the tv and turns it off.

“What the hell-”

"Look, I don't care if you stay or not, just shut _up_ , okay? For Kibum." Job done, Jonghyun goes back to Kibum's room and sits on the bed next to their cocoon. It takes a few minutes, but Kibum slowly uncovers their head and smiles weakly up at Jonghyun.

“You okay?”

Kibum gives Jonghyun a cutting glare and doesn't speak, just nuzzles further into the blankets. “Sorry for calling you over-”

“Don't apologize, Kibummie. Don't ever apologize, I'm here for you, always.”

Kibum's hand shakes when they brush their hair out of their face and they smile softly. “Jong-"

“Here, let me sing for you. Come here.” Jonghyun holds out his arms and waits for Kibum to nuzzle into him. Kibum's hair smells like - vanilla and honey - and Jonghyun pulls up the blankets for them. He sings Love Belt first, and then the song he's been thinking of calling Deja Boo (he improvises most of it but Kibum seems to like it) and then ends up mumbling little words into the soft skin of Kibum's neck.

It takes a while for Kibum to calm completely down, but when they do, they untangle themself from Jonghyun's hold and face him, eyes cast down.

“I'm sorry for bringing you here, we barely even know each other and I could've handled it on my own-”

“But you shouldn't have to. And I don't regret it. Next time you need me, I'll try and bring my guitar.”

Kibum looks like they wants to protest, but they just nod and stand instead. “Are you hungry?”

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?”

Kibum shrugs, looks away. “I don't _want_ a soulmate.”

“Why-” Jonghyun pauses, seeing the look on Kibum's face, then starts again, “I'm actually pretty hungry, do you want to get food?”

“I can make us something. There isn't a lot, me and Woohyun haven't gone shopping - Woohyun is my roommate, by the way.”

“Do you want to come over then?”

“I kind of want to just stay here. You can go if you want-”

“Not until you're okay.”

A long pause, then a quiet, “How about grilled cheese?”

“Sounds great.”

There's something _familiar_ about being with Kibum; even though they've literally known each other for about a day, watching Kibum work in the little kitchen is so _normal_ that it makes Jonghyun giddy.

“You're staring at me,” Kibum says without looking over at Jonghyun, “why?”

“You're familiar, that's all.”

Kibum turns from the stove and gives Jonghyun a soft smile. “You're so dumb,” they say, but their tone is fond. When they turn back around, they're holding two plates, “let's eat in my room.”

Jonghyun follows Kibum to their room, and now that he has the chance to, looks around. Pictures and paintings decorate the walls and there’s a light, airy feeling to the room, that Jonghyun attributes to all the light colors.

“I like your paintings,” he says as he turns to Kibum.

Kibum is sitting delicately on the edge of their bed, and they blink up at Jonghyun, sandwich in their mouth. “Thanks,” they say when they finish chewing. Their voice is soft and it kind of makes Jonghyun want to hug them. So he does - goes over and sits next to Kibum and wraps an arm around their shoulders.

“You're cute,” he says, mostly to himself, “what year are you again?”

“I'm a junior,” Kibum replies, “so is Woohyun.”

 

> **From Dubu: where are you??**
> 
> **To Dubu: with kibummie**
> 
> **To Dubu: why?**

“Oh, do you need to go?”

“No, he's probably just lonely,” Jonghyun picks up his sandwich and pulls a piece apart so he can watch the cheese stretch, then pops it into his mouth, “just watch.”

And sure enough:

**From Dubu: I'm booooored and lonelyyyy come hooooomeeeee jjonggggg**

“See?”

Kibum laughs - throws their whole body into the motion and while on anyone else, Jonghyun would've thought it was obnoxious, he thought it was cute, because it was Kibum.

 

> **From Dubu: Younha is here**
> 
> **To Dubu: frick**
> 
> **To Dubu: I forgot**
> 
> **To Dubu: I can do it tmm**

“No, you can go. I'm fine, really.”

 

> **To Dubu: nvm tell her to wait**

“Why don't you come over? Me and Younha are going to record in my room, you can talk to Jinki. He's really nice.”

“You're really not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Nope,” Jonghyun drawls, “so come with me.”

A long moment, then a heavy sigh. “Fine “

The walk to Jonghyun's dorm building is largely uneventful (Jonghyun says the walk will take _forever_ , and when Kibum realises they're only a building away, they punch him in the arm, laughing) and Jonghyun waves at Luna when she buzzes them in.

They take the stairs and it's quiet except for Jonghyun humming Love Belt; Jinki opens the door when Jonghyun knocks and promptly gasps when he sees Kibum.

“Hey, you're-”

“Jjong, you didn't tell me _this_ is your roommate.”

“I take it you two know each other, then?”

Kibum just scoffs and pushes past Jonghyun and Jinki to sulk on the couch, not looking at either of them.

“Remember the babe I told you about, I dropped their phone?” Jinki gestures at Kibum and Jonghyun snorts.

“What a small world. Is Younha in my room?”

“Yeah-”

“Then play nice, Kibummie, I'll be back soon, okay?” Jonghyun ignores the glare Kibum throws at him and dodges the pillow tossed with a cackle before disappearing into his room.

Younha is laying on his bed, doing something on her phone, and she barely looks up when Jonghyun enters and closes the door behind him. “Finally,” there's a teasing edge to her voice and Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“Hush, you.” While Jonghyun gets the recording stuff ready, he hears the bed sheets rustling; then Younha is helping him. They finish setting up quickly and the recording goes as smoothly as it usually does; they fool around for a while before getting serious - they don't take that many takes when they start to get serious, mostly because Jonghyun has sung with Younha so many times that he trusts her to sing how he directs.

And it sounds good; Jonghyun and Younha listen to it alone first and then Jonghyun saves it to his phone and then Jonghyun steps into the main room, half expecting Jinki and Kibum to be at each other's throats - instead, they're sitting close together on the couch, Jinki talking animatedly and Kibum listening with a little smirk on their lips.

When Kibum sees Jonghyun, their grin grows wider, “Hey, bling bling.”

“How - _Jinki!_ Why did you tell them that?”

“Don't worry, Jjongie,” Kibum coos, mirth in their eyes, “I won't tell anyone.

“ _Jinki!_ ” Jonghyun whines, ignoring Kibum's cackles.

“Oh, is Jonghyun getting drunk for the first time the worst you could think of?” Younha is giggling too, she sits next to Kibum with a wicked grin on her lips before she says, “did Jinki tell you how he scared away Minho?”

“Minho?”

“Yeah, Choi Minho? The model? Well, Minho's cousin is Choi Sooyoung, and one of her friends is Jessica - she's a model too - and Jessica's sister is Krystal, and Jonghyun is friends with Krystal’s soulmate Amber, so Sooyoung had a little birthday party at her house and Amber was invited and she brought Jonghyun, and he bought her a puppy for her birthday, and then - are you following this? Good. Sooyoung really liked the puppy, but then it went right to Minho and pooped on him, and he was all, _Sooyoung, you're not keeping this_ and she argued for a minute but then agreed and Jonghyun was like _oh Minho, I'm really sorry, you can name her_ and Minho was just like _just call it Roo_.”

“ _Younha!_ ” Kibum's laughter almost drowns out Jonghyun's protests and Jonghyun wants to strangle both of his friends, but. Kibum is laughing, and they're happy, so he doesn't mind.

“What about the time when Jjong was dancing and then he started krumping-”

“Okay, I think it's time to say goodnight! Thanks for your help, Younha, I'll see you later, Jinki-”

“I _live_ here.”

“Right, right, I'll just - Kibum, I'm walking you home, okay?”

“Whatever you say, bling bling.”

“Why are you walking Kibum home and not me?” Younha gives Jonghyun an exaggerated pout and he snorts.

“Ask Jinki.”

“No way, I'm already sitting. You lot have fun.”

“You too, old man.” Jonghyun slams the door before Jinki can retort, then ushers Younha and Kibum down the stairs and outside.

“I'll see you, I'm going to pick up something from the store before I head back. It was nice meeting you, Kibum.”

“You too,” Kibum waves and once she's out of earshot, snorts, “why is it that you're friends with so many cute people?”

“I make them look good - like, have you seen me?”

Kibum snorts again, “Okay, Jjong, whatever you say.”

They reach Kibum's building and Kibum turns to Jonghyun, making a point to look down, just to spite him. “This is the part where you kiss me,” they say, rather matter-of-factly.

Jonghyun nearly chokes, eyes flicking from Kibum's to their grinning lips and back up. “I -what?”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding. We barely know each other, remember?”

“You don't want me to kiss you, so rude,” Jonghyun pouts, folds his arms and turns away to hide the faint blush staining his cheeks.

“Oh, shut up,” Kibum shoves Jonghyun, then their tone turns soft, “goodnight, Jonghyun.”

“Night, Kibummie.”

As soon as Kibum is out of his sight, Jonghyun reaches for his phone.

 

> **To Kibummie: did u get home safe?**
> 
> **From Kibummie: you just saw me**
> 
> **To Kibummie: im worrieddd**
> 
> **From Kibummie: yes, im safe**
> 
> **To Kibummie: good**
> 
> **From Kibummie: ur so weird**
> 
> **From Kibummie: goodnight, jjong**
> 
> **To Kibummie: ^^**

Jonghyun promptly decides that he's in love. And that realization calls for snacks.

 

> **To Dubu: im in love**
> 
> **From Dubu: again???**
> 
> **From Dubu: who is it this time??**
> 
> **To Dubu: kibummmm theyre so cute im gonnan dieeee**
> 
> **From Dubu: i hope you're bringing me snacks**
> 
> **To Dubu: ice cream?**
> 
> **From Dubu: :)))))**

“Taemin,” Jonghyun sings when he sees Taemin's familiar face, “oh, Taeminnie, guess what?”

Taemin looks up quickly and blinks a few times before he smiles wide. “Hi, hyung. Did you get laid or something?”

“Nope - what do you know about getting laid, you're like. Two years old.”

Taemin props his head up with his hand, a lazy smirk flirting with his lips. “Wouldn't you like to know, _hyung?_ ”

“You littl-" Jonghyun stops himself before he can continue and shakes his head, “I realized today that I'm in love.”

“Congratulations?”

“I mean - I only met them two days ago-”

“Have you _seen_ Frozen?”

“I'm not going to ask them out or anything, they're just cute, and I should be telling Jinki this, not you.”

Taemin shrugs, looks up at Jonghyun and smiles, “I don't mind.”

“No, it's kind of complicated. Hey, do you have a pen?”

Taemin shrugs again and goes back to spinning the ring snug around his finger. “Probably.”

“Aren't you going to _help_ me?”

“Why should I?"

“You work here? And I'm older than you?”

Taemin shrugs again, laziness clear in the action, then sighs. “Are you buying one or do you just need to borrow one?”

“Borrow-"

“Why didn't you say so?” Taemin's grinning, mischief in his eyes, as he reaches for something Jonghyun can't see - he pulls out a blue ballpoint pen and drops it into Jonghyun's waiting hand, a giggle escaping his lips.

“ _Thank_ you,” Jonghyun says dryly, “now can I look around?”

“I'm not stopping you.”

“Brat,” Jonghyun mumbles, starting towards the freezers. When he gets there, Jonghyun leans against one of them and pulls up his left sleeve to write the lyrics that had been in his head ever since Taemin smiled at him.

 

> _You came to me like a dream_  
>  _You were like a warm breath to me_  
>  _You didn’t have a reason, you were always like that back then_

“What are you writing?”

Jonghyun startles when Taemin suddenly appears behind him and he holds out his arm for Taemin to read. The expression on Taemin's face goes from curious to shocked to amused in about half a second, and Jonghyun frowns at him.

“What, are they bad?”

“No, no, it's not that. It's - you'll see.”

Interesting. Jonghyun squints at Taemin, then shrugs and reaches in for two pints of ice cream, one strawberry, one coffee.

“I'm buying these, here.” Without warning, Jonghyun shoves them at Taemin and makes his way to the register, ignoring Taemin's whining.

“You could at least buy _me_ one too,” Taemin grumbles as he scans the ice cream.

“Why should I do that?”

“You're my hyung, and I'm hungry,” Taemin pouts up at Jonghyun, “isn't that reason enough?”

“Have a nice night, Taemin.”

* * *

Jinki has already prepared a nice blanket fort by the time Jonghyun gets back; Jonghyun dumps the ice cream on the floor and gets them spoons before climbing in next to Jinki.

“So, you like Kibum? Two days, not bad.” Jinki opens both containers of ice cream and passes one to Jonghyun.

“It's just - they're so _cute,_ you saw them! And they're funny and they flirted with me today-”

“Are you sure they were _actually_ flirting?”

“They asked me to kiss them!” Jonghyun points his spoon at Jinki, “tell me that's not flirting!”

“All right, don't get so worked up, they flirted with you,” Jinki steals some of Jonghyun's ice cream and hums,“you've only known them for two days, and you don't even know if they like guys.”

“I think I like Taemin too.” Jonghyun hums, “he's cute too.”

“Taemin?”

“The cute guy I met at the store? He's like...I want to punch him because he's a brat, but I want to kiss him because he's cute. Except I wouldn't punch him because he's cute and I'd definitely kiss him because his lips are pretty. He's just so _pretty_ , Jinki, he's a fairy prince.”

“Okay, _that's_ not usual with you. The fairy prince part, anyway.”

“How about this, shut up. This is a ‘help Jonghyun deal with his crushes’ conversation, not a ‘make fun of Jonghyun’ conversation. You had that earlier, with Younha. _Remember?_ ”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Jjong,” Jinki says innocently, “shouldn't you eat your ice cream? It's late.”

“I'm not hungry,” Jonghyun punctuates his statement by stealing a generous spoonful of Jinki's ice cream, cackling as he scrambles from their blanket fort.

“Good _night_ , Jjong,” Jinki calls after him.

“Night, old man!”

* * *

When Thursday rolls around, everything is normal, until it isn't. Jonghyun wakes up from a night of surprisingly restful sleep, shakes Jinki awake and listens to him grumble for a minute about _five more minutes_ , then goes to make breakfast. When it's done, he goes back into Jinki's room to wake him up again, and he'll drag Jinki from bed so they can eat. Except that's not how it goes.

Yes, Jonghyun wakes Jinki up and yes, Jinki grumbles, breakfast goes normally (it's just a simple American sandwich - bacon, egg and cheese on a croissant - because Jinki had been whining about wanting one for days now), but when Jonghyun goes to drag Jinki out of bed, he stops, because Jinki is curled up in a little ball in bed, and he's crying.

“Go away,” is the first thing Jinki says, in that trembling, rough trying-not-to-cry voice.

In response, Jonghyun just climbs in behind Jinki and pulls him close. Truth be told, Jonghyun doesn't completely hate when Jinki's like this, if only because of how small and pliant he is. But that's only a small percentage of him - the majority of him _hates_ this, because Jinki refuses to tell anyone or get help and he's just glad this has only happened while they're together because what if Jinki's depression hits while he's alone and -

“Calm down, Jjong, I can hear you thinking from here.” Jinki mumbles. He rolls over so they're facing each other and Jonghyun leans in and kisses the tip of Jinki's nose just because he knows Jinki will recoil - and he does: he wrinkles his nose and scoots back, mumbles something about getting a new roommate, blows air in Jonghyun's eyes.

“Rude,” Jonghyun pouts, “I'm getting breakfast.”

Jinki just nuzzles into the blankets and groans, and Jonghyun decides to take that as a yes. When he gets back, Jinki hasn't moved, and Jonghyun frowns. He slides into bed next to Jinki and bites into his sandwich, hums in content and flops over Jinki.

“Jinki, try it,” Jonghyun whines, waits for Jinki to grow annoyed of his pleading and just take a bite - which he does, a defiant, angry bite, and then another, and another, until his sandwich is gone.

And then Jinki is looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Another?” and of course, Jonghyun can only nod because how could he ever deny Jinki anything?

So he goes to make Jinki another sandwich, lets him eat it in peace while he cleans off Jinki's desk. It's littered with his textbooks and notes and pens and pencils and highlighters and post it notes - Jonghyun puts all the writing tools where they belong and puts the papers in their color coded notebooks and the notebooks in their corresponding binders, then stacks those and the textbooks and places them next to Jinki's laptop.

“When was the last time you watered these?” Jonghyun fingers the browning stems of the flowers on Jinki's desk and snorts at the unintelligible noise he receives in reply. So Jonghyun fills an empty water bottle and waters all of Jinki's flowers.

By now, Jinki has gotten up enough to get his phone, and his sad playlist is blasting through the room; some whiny boy band is playing and Jinki is back in his cocoon of blankets. Jonghyun fits in beside him and kisses the skin of Jinki's neck just because he can, runs his fingers through the softness of Jinki's hair and breathes in pure Jinki.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jinki shakes his head and makes a tiny sound that could be an attempt to speak, so Jonghyun waits. And then, “Nothing _happened_ , I just - feel like shit, you know? Like I'm worthless. I don't contribute anything to anyone, I'm just so...useless. You could be in class now instead of wasting your time with taking care of me.”

“But I want to, Jinki. Marks or not, you're my soulmate. You're my roommate, my best friend. You're everything to me, Jinki. And this isn't wasting my time, I'd pick being in bed with you than in a dumb lecture any time. I'm lucky to have you, you're so, so...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, I'd have dropped out long ago if I didn't have you. I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever.” There are tears threatening to fall and Jonghyun's voice breaks - Jinki rolls over at once and his face falls.

“Fuck, I made you cry - Jjong, don't cry…” but it's useless now: now that Jinki is murmuring comforting words and cradling Jonghyun close even though he's so broken as it is...Jonghyun can't not cry.

“You know how easily I cry,” Jonghyun wipes his cheeks and forces a small smile. Jinki's gaze is serious and he presses a quick kiss to Jonghyun's cheek because he knows how much Jonghyun loves skinship - and it works; a real smile spreads over his lips even if more tears well up and Jinki sighs.

“Come here.” he opens his arms and Jonghyun nestles into Jinki's cocoon, kisses Jinki's neck again and closes his eyes.

“Why do you only have English songs in that playlist?”

“Because…” Jinki takes a breath and Jonghyun listens to his heartbeat, slow and steady, “it feels better, that I don't really know what they're saying. It's about the emotion.”

Jonghyun nods, kisses Jinki's neck again just because he can and feels Jinki's quiet laughter and sighs out his breath into Jinki's throat.

“What?”

“Tired, nap time.”

“Okay,” Jinki switches off his playlist because he knows Jonghyun likes it to be quiet when he's sleeping, then shifts so Jonghyun is in his arms. Jinki's fingers trace up and down Jonghyun's side and the last thing Jonghyun remembers before he falls asleep is Jinki singing him to sleep.

They spend most of the day in bed: Jonghyun writes lyrics and cleans Jinki's room while Jinki watches from his cocoon, they go through his closet because Jonghyun knows Jinki loves to de-clutter, especially when it comes to his clothes. They eventually move to the kitchen, and they make brownies: Jinki cracks the eggs and stirs and Jonghyun pretends not to see Jinki dipping his fingers in the batter. Jonghyun lets Jinki lick the spoon and bowl clean while he puts the brownies in their oven, then they curl up in front of the tv and flip between channels until the brownies finish. They eat straight from the pan and burn their fingers and tongue and go straight back for more because it tastes _that_ good, then Jonghyun makes Jinki a bubble bath and orders chicken while Jinki bathes. They eat on the floor, the lights off and the candles on, and they play cards until they grow bored and tired, and then they head to bed.

They're not fixed, and things aren't perfect, but it's better. Things are...better.

Friday dawns clear and bright; Jonghyun heads straight to Jinki's room and stays with him until he really wakes up, just to make sure he's okay. And he is: Jinki gives Jonghyun a reassuring smile and says that if Jonghyun is up for it, they'll go out to eat later, and _Jjong, don't forget to take your pills_.

Classes go fine as well: everyone likes Love Belt, and when Jonghyun explains that he'd written it with his semi-recent car accident in mind, he knows that he's definitely got the best story to go along with his song. The other classes pass in a blur - Jonghyun remembers messaging Kibum and Jinki more than his actual classes, which is probably bad, but he can't really care.

He meets up with Kibum for lunch and introduces them to Amber and Luna; Jonghyun and Luna watch with fond amusement as Amber and Kibum almost immediately bond over the fact that they're both nonbinary. They exchange numbers while Jonghyun is in the middle of braiding Luna’s hair, and Kibum's eyes light up when Amber mentions they're dating Luna even though they're soulmates with Krystal (who is happily dating a Kim Jongin). They talk about the ridiculousness of soulmates while Jonghyun puts little flowers into the braid he made, and then Kibum decides that they have to paint them all. And then Amber realizes that Luna has class soon and they drag her off after they both hug Kibum goodbye, and Jonghyun is left with a beaming Kibum on the grass.

“Should I walk you to class, Kibummie?”

“No,” Kibum replies quickly, but they wait for Jonghyun to get up before saying, “it's this way.”

“What class?”

“Are you trying to figure out my schedule?”

“I'm trying to be nice to you, Kibummie. You're my friend.”

Kibum hums low in their throat and nods. “I have dance class now, and then I have the dance class I teach - that's only on Saturdays, though - and then I have another dance class later today.”

“You must love dance, huh?”

“What music is to you...that's what dance is for me.”

“You should show me sometime.”

Kibum shoots him a look and Jonghyun frowns, then realizes and shakes his head, “I didn't mean like _that_ , I just - you _know_ what I meant!”

“I know, bling bling. You're so easy to work up, it's cute.”

“You called me cute-”

“I called what you did cute. You're...you're pretty cute too though.”

Frick. Jonghyun bites his lip to hide his giddy smile, “Thank you, you're not too bad yourself.”

“I know,” Kibum snorts, a little smile on their lips.

“Kibummie?”

“Yes?”

“What gender are you? Like I know you and Amber are both nonbinary, and I know they're demigirl, but you're...”

“I don't know, really. I just,” Kibum shrugs, “you know?”

“Kinda.”

Kibum looks over at Jonghyun with a little smile on their lips, somewhere between amused and confused, and before they can open their mouth, Jonghyun clarifies.

“Like, most of the time, I feel like a _guy_ , you know? Completely male. But then sometimes I just-” Jonghyun waves his hands just of finishing his sentence and looks up at Kibum, “is that what you're saying? It's...no, never mind.”

"It's what? And that is what I meant, sort of.”

“It's nothing, hey - isn't this your building?”

“Yes,” Kibum says mildly, “so tell me. I won't go in until you go.”

“Fine I just,” Jonghyun takes a breath and says quickly, “it's not something I've ever told anyone before. So, thank you.”

 

> **From Kibummie: you're rlly cute**
> 
> **From Kibummie: and thank you for telling me**
> 
> **To Kibummie: >/////< !!!!**
> 
> **To Kibummie: thnk u for listenign**

Jonghyun is glad he's not with Jinki now, because the blush on his face and the giddy smile on his lips would make him the object of his teasing for days. To Dubu: im stoppign by teh store after class

 

> **To Dubu: what kind of cake do u want**
> 
> **To Dubu: chocolate or coffee**
> 
> **To Dubu: or shoudl I get donuts**
> 
> **From Dubu: chocolate cake**
> 
> **To Dubu: teh fudgey one?**
> 
> **From Dubu: ^^**

When Jonghyun gets to the register and doesn't see Taemin, he frowns. “Where's Taemin?” “He doesn't work Fridays. Why?”

“Just wanted to know. Do you know where he is…”

“Jongin. And yeah, he should be finishing up at his dance class. He'll be working a lot less though, we have a competition coming up soon.”

“We?”

“I couldn't make class today because no one else could watch the shop,” Jongin shrugs, “but I know all of our routines, so. Me and Taemin just have to work on our duet, he's such a perfectionist. It would be annoying if he weren't so cute.”

Jonghyun hums, then remembers something and points at Jongin. “Aren't you dating Krystal?”

“You know her?”

“I've met her a few times, I'm Amber’s friend.”

Jongin nods at that, and Jonghyun gives him his cake. “A discount,” Jongin says as Jonghyun hands over his money, “if you come to our show.”

“When and where?”

At that, Jongin pauses. “Okay, I don't actually remember. I'd tell you to ask Taemin, but that kid is hopeless.”

“Don't worry, I'll figure it out,” Jonghyun promises, “I won't miss your show for the world.”

Jonghyun leaves the store with a discount and a sour taste in his mouth.

 

> **To Kibummie: can I come overrr**
> 
> **To Kibummie: I'm boreddddd**
> 
> **To Kibummie: nd jinki won't be home for so loooong**
> 
> **From Kibummie: im just getting in but sure**
> 
> **To Kibummie: ahhh thank uwu**
> 
> **From Kibummie: nerd. Im gonna shower so just let yourself in**
> 
> **To Kibummie: okkkkk**

Out of habit, Jonghyun knocks before entering Kibum's dorm room; he can hear the shower running and when he looks again, he sees a mop of fluffy blonde hair peeking over the top of the couch, its owner watching tv.

“You couldn't have gotten the door? What if I were still waiting out there?”

The mop of hair turns and then Jonghyun sees a familiar face, lips curved into a playful grin.

“Hey, hyung,” Taemin says mildly.

“Your hair…” Taemin's mess of brown has been cut and bleached, now falling around his face in delicate waves instead of falling wherever it pleased.

“What about my hair?” Taemin stands, makes his way over to Jonghyun, his movements lazy.

“You're - dracula oppa-" Jonghyun stammers, backing away from Taemin's now predatorial motions.

“Can I bite you then?” Taemin's voice is low and Jonghyun's back hits the wall, and he doesn't quite mind the way Taemin boxes him in, forces him to look up those few inches.

A strained nod and Jonghyun can feel Taemin laugh into his neck, his nose and lips brushing feather-light over his shin, lips full and slightly chapped. And then they press fully to his skin and Jonghyun freezes, going rigid and just when Taemin begins to apply the lightest amount of pressure, there's a pointed cough and Kibum is standing there, brow raised.

“Why, hello.”

Frick.

Taemin doesn't step back, just cranes his neck and nods at Kibum. “How was your shower?”

“Why are you pinning Jonghyun to the wall?”

“He wanted me to bite him. Because I'm dracula oppa,” Taemin says matter of factly, “I think he likes my hair."

“I told you blonde looks good on you, Taeminnie,” Kibum gestures for Taemin to come closer and Taemin does, lets Kibum fuss with his hair, “you look so much more mature now.”

“You two...know each other?”

“From dance,” Taemin says, “we've known each other since - what was it, the summer before freshman year?”

“For you, yeah. I was a junior.”

“Kibum was the best dancer at school, and he took me under his wing when he saw how good I was, and we've been together ever since. Or, until he graduated, and Jongin moved here my junior year, and then it was is that were the best. Me and Kibum still talked though, just not often. And then we met up again at dance this year."

Jonghyun follows them both to Kibum's room and flops down between them, wiggling in his spot until he's comfortable.

“What about you and Tae?” Kibum asks, though they're frowning at their phone, thumbs moving rapidly.

“He seduced me with banana milk,” Taemin says before Jonghyun can tell Kibum how he'd innocently bought Taemin snacks out of the kindness of his own heart - and Jinki's money.

“Seduced you, huh?” Kibum sounds amused by Taemin's accusation and Jonghyun frowns at them.

“Stop laughing at me!” Jonghyun flaps his hand at Kibum and rolls halfway on them when they keep laughing.

“Don't worry,” Taemin pats Jonghyun's knee, grinning, “Kibum's just mean. Laughing at you when you're so defenseless, so cute and tiny and small, like a little baby-”

Jonghyun rolls on top of Taemin, ready to attack, but Taemin just lies beneath him, laughing. “You're not even that much taller than me!” Jonghyun protests as he reaches down to muss Taemin's hair, “take it back!”

Taemin brings his hands up to shield his face, still grinning, and the sleeves fall down and Jonghyun sees black on his left arm, familiar handwriting that spells out: _“you came to me like a dream”_

They both still, and then Jonghyun _realizes_ , everything makes _sense_ now. The weird look Taemin had given him, the way he just said that Jonghyun would see soon, and he _does_.

“Taemin, you have my song on your arm.”

A lazy grin. “Yeah?”

“The song that I showed you in the store.”

“I really don't know where you're going with this, Jjong.”

“You gave me a weird look and said I'd see. Taemin, you _knew_ , why didn't you tell me?”

Taemin's grin grows wider, “I thought it would be more fun this way. And wasn't it?”

“I hate you.” Jonghyun rolls off of Taemin completely and ignores the way his _soulmate_ links their hands and plays with Jonghyun's fingers.

“I'm an angel. And you can't hate your own soulmate, that's against the rules. You're stuck with me.”

A dry cough, “I'm so sorry to cut in on this moment, but Jjong, can you leave? You too, Tae.”

Jonghyun looks over at Kibum and opens his mouth, but Kibum cuts him off. “I mean it, Jjong.” Just like before, there's an unspoken _please_ , and Jonghyun nods, lets Taemin drag him from Kibum's dorm without a fuss.

Outside, Taemin lets out a long sigh. “I forgot how Kibum feels about soulmates. They're...they really hate the idea of soulmates. It's personal stuff, they'll tell you when it's time.”

Jonghyun nods and Taemin smiles that lazy smile at him before continuing. “I'm gonna go to the dance studio, I think. Practice with Jongin some more.”

“Taemin, wait. Can I get your number?”

“Just because we're soulmates-”

“No! Well - I just want to get to know you better.”

Taemin shrugs, holds out his hand for Jonghyun's phone. “I was just teasing you, Jjong.” he plays with Jonghyun's phone for a minute and then gives it back, then gives Jonghyun a quick smile and heads down the hall. Jonghyun decides he likes Taemin.


	2. Variation One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Jonghyun and Jinki, until one day, it's not.

> **From Jjong: kibummie**
> 
> **From Jjong: whats wrong**
> 
> **From Jjong: why did u wanna meet up with us all**
> 
> **From Jjong: kibummie?**
> 
> **From Jjong: kibum??**
> 
> **From Jjong: pls answer kibummie**
> 
> **From Jjong: im worried abt u**

Kibum lets their phone drop with a heavy sigh, again running their fingers along the neat tear in the golden envelope they'd received in the mail almost two weeks ago. Their phone buzzes again and Kibum picks it up, swipes to ignore the message and sets their phone on silent. As much as they love Jonghyun, they need their space, and Jonghyun...he means well, so Kibum doesn't _really_ mind.

But they do have to answer.

> **To Jjong: we'll meet in my room, come soon**

Kibum flips their phone over and sighs, looks at the letter they'd received a few weeks ago without reading it. They've read it so many times now that they could probably recite it, and the initial shock and joy has now faded into melancholy because they still haven't told anyone-

The door creaks open and Woohyun pops his head in, steps in Kibum's room with a paper bag and a bottle of coke. “Hey, Bum. Hungry?”

“A little, what is it?”

“Italian,” Woohyun shrugs as if it isn't anything much, but Kibum sees the label on the carry out box - casAntonio - and bites their lip, trying to keep back a tired smile.

“You shouldn't have, could you even pronounce the name of this?” Kibum can smell it before they open the box: burrata alla caprese.

“Of course I could!” Woohyun folds his arms, “you can get your own fork for that.”

Kibum snorts and holds out their hand, waiting, and Woohyun gives them the fork after a brief moment's pause. “ _Thank_ you.”

Kibum opens the box and hums when they smell the burrata; carefully piercing the mozzarella ball with their fork and watching melted mozzarella and cream ooze out. It doesn't take long to finish both of the burratas and they sigh in contentment once they're gone. “Thank you.”

Woohyun nods, takes the box and fork from Kibum and retreats from his room with a quick grin. Woohyun has been trying more, Kibum muses, thinking back on all the food and company Woohyun had given them after finding out that Kibum wouldn't be here much longer.

A knock on his door and it's Jonghyun, he peeps in shyly, as if he hasn't been in this room dozens of times. “Kibummie? We're all here…”

Kibum pats the spot next to them and Jonghyun gives them a soft smile before Taemin and Jinki file in and sit, Taemin pressed close to Jonghyun and Jinki to Kibum's right.

“I'm leaving.” Kibum says abruptly, immediately bites their lip and closes their eyes.

“What do you mean, _leaving?_ ” Jonghyun is quiet, disbelief clear in his voice.

“I'm going to New York. Just for a semester. I'm leaving in a week.”

“Just a semester? That's four _months_ , Kibum!”

Kibum flinches away from Jonghyun's sudden outburst and Jinki wraps a comforting arm around their shoulder. “Jjong, stop it. It's not that long, you'll live.”

“Why are you going?” Taemin is quiet, but when they meet gazes, Kibum can tell Taemin is on their side, even if he doesn't agree. Kibum loves Taemin in that moment.

“SM wants me, I'm going to work with them for the semester, for their modeling unit. Hair, clothes, makeup, nothing special.” Kibum shrugs like it's not a big deal, even though this…

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kibum,” Jinki's reading the letter, and he's matter of fact when he continues, “you don't have to pretend it's not.”

“I'll miss you guys, and we can video chat while I'm gone.” Kibum says it to them all, but they look at Jonghyun when they speak, and pretend they aren't hurt when Jonghyun doesn't nod agreement.

“We should hang out before you go,” Taemin's suggestion is lazy, and he leans back to stare at the ceiling, “like each of us alone for a day, we all meet up on the last night, get food. It'll be nice. When do you leave?”

“Saturday. You'll all probably be asleep still. Woohyun is dropping me at the airport.”

“Flying alone to New York?”

“Private jet, yeah. I'll write it all down so you can read when I'm back. I'll probably need a few notebooks though-”

Jonghyun stands abruptly and lets himself out, with only a mumbled, “I have to go. Sorry.” and Taemin waits only a heartbeat before following him out, an apologetic smile thrown back at Jinki and Kibum.

It's awkward then: Jinki and Kibum have never been close just because they've never...really talked. That paired with their less than desirable first meeting...they just don't mix.

“I never apologized for our first meeting, did I?” Jinki says then, a smile in his voice.

“I didn't either,” Kibum ruffles their hair in agitation, “it was stupid of me to get so upset.”

“No, it was your art. I know Jjong would be pissed if his laptop got broken. All of his music would be gone.” Jinki rubs his wrist as he speaks, the motion so absent that Kibum wonders if Jinki even realizes he's doing it.

“We never figured out which days I'll be with who…”

“Taemin will do Monday, Jonghyun Tuesday, and I'll do Wednesday. Thursday you should spend with Woohyun. And Friday we'll order some food...Woohyun and Jonghyun can drop you off Saturday.” It sounds like Jinki had thought this over and Kibum laughs. “Such a good leader.”

“I try my best. And don't worry about Jjong, he just - he wears his heart on his sleeve. He misses you already, he loves you a lot.”

“Take care of him.”

If Kibum didn't know better, they'd say Jinki's smile is bitter when he speaks, “I will."

> **From Taeminnie: we should make a group chat**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: kakao**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: on it**

Kibum quickly does as Taemin says, realizes they don't have Jinki's number and bites their lip. “I don't have your number.”

“Make the group first and then add me in.”

> **Kibum has added Taemin to the group**
> 
> **Kibum has added Jjong to the group**
> 
> **Taemin has changed the group name to mean girls**
> 
> **Jjong: ur not funny omg**
> 
> **Jjong has added Jinki to the group**
> 
> **Jinki: anyway**
> 
> **Jinki: tae, your date with kibum is monday**
> 
> **Jinki: jjong, you're tuesday**
> 
> **Jjong: hm**
> 
> **Taemin: ive got a Good place in mind**
> 
> **Kibum: I'm worried**
> 
> **Taemin: trust me, hyung. Have I ever steered you wrong?**
> 
> **Kibum: …**
> 
> **Kibum: I'll see you monday**

Taemin and Kibum work out the details of their “date" in private, and Taemin enters Kibum's room at 6:28, two minutes early.

“Is that food?”

“For after our date,” Taemin gives Kibum a shy smile, “it's so weird, saying that. Date. I used to have a crush on you, actually. The way you danced, it was so,” Taemin makes a gesture, shrugs, and that's that.

“I can't say the same,” Kibum nudges Taemin as they stroll down the hall, “you were always my cute baby.”

“I'm not a baby!”

“Of course, Taeminnie.”

Taemin doesn't make the situation any better by pouting.

When Taemin stops the car, they're at the dance studio - not the school's, the one where they'd first met. Kibum turns to him and wants to punch that lazy, self-satisfied smirk off his face even as they want to hug him. “Taemin, you-”

“Talked to some people, pulled some strings, made a few deals.” Taemin spins the ring of keys around his finger before getting out the car. He's already unlocked the door by the time Kibum realizes that this is actually _happening_ ; they hurry to catch up with Taemin and follow him to the second dance room, where they'd first met. Taemin flips on the lights and it's just like Kibum remembers, except the posters on the wall have changed.

“We got rid of the stereo,” Taemin says, points to a speaker against the wall, “It's bluetooth.”

Music blasts from the speaker and Taemin quickly turns the volume down on his phone, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry. Do you need to stretch?”

“Don't tell me you skip stretching-” the look on Taemin's face gives Kibum their answer and Kibum snorts, “lazy brat. You're going to hurt yourself one day if you keep that up.”

“Nah,” a lazy shrug, “I'm practically invincible.”

“Practically,” Kibum repeats, “and Taeminnie, we both know that isn't true. Like remember your sophomore year when you tried to do a split and-”

Kibum cuts off when Taemin turns the music back up, some song Kibum has never heard before. Taemin flies through the laziest set of stretches Kibum has ever seen while Kibum takes their time, ignoring Taemin who will whine and complain to Kibum later about his soreness. While they stretch, Kibum watches Taemin dance; it's a slow, sensual R&B track and then Kibum placed the voice: it's Taemin. Kibum looks back at Taemin and he's dancing facing the mirror, movements lazy and still so sharp, exuding an indolent sexuality that only Taemin can execute.

Kibum finds themself entranced by Taemin's movements, brain automatically filing the steps to heart. They have to smile when Taemin runs his hand through his hair; a quirk that only comes out when Taemin is caught up in his dance; Kibum is glad to see it hasn't changed. The song ends and Taemin spins around, lazy grin in place.

“Like it?”

“Was that you singing?”

“Yeah, it's a little project me and Jjong are working on, that song is called Ace. Have you heard Jjong sing?”

“You and him have pretty similar voices.” Kibum observes, stands while Taemin scrolls through his phone.

“Kibummie, remember?” Taemin looks up at Kibum, a grin on his lips, before the song starts and - Taemin skips it so it's moments before the chorus and Kibum finds their body automatically getting into position, muscle memory coming into play - because they certainly don't remember the steps in their mind.

Kibum’s eyes automatically fall to Taemin's reflection as they fall into sync: the sinful path of his hand down his chest, sharp movements that bleed into the outlining of his body, quick improvisation and the signature motion of a hand through his hair, then Kibum's favorite part. Taemin makes the motions even more sensual with a hand directing the eye down the line of his body as he does a flawless body roll. Taemin throws a quick wink at Kibum through the mirror and they both grin before Taemin stops dancing to turn the music down.

"Think you could still do the pole dance part of this?"

"Better than you," Kibum nudges Taemin, grinning, "let me see what songs you have."

"Nope, I made this playlist for tonight. Gonna put it on shuffle and we'll see what happens. I want this to help you relax."

“If only you were always this kind.”

“What do you mean, I'm an angel!”

Kibum arches a brow and fixes the way their shirt falls over their shoulders, the picture of skepticism. “Jonghyun wouldn't say that, would he?”

“He would today, I bought him a cake.”

“Just today?”

“If you catch him at the right time.”

“Just play the music, Taemin.”

Taemin grins, nods and retreats to the speaker, then scrolls some more and runs back over to Kibum, clearly excited. “It'll be like a random dance play,” he nudges Kibum, “I put lots of stuff we did when you were back here, let's see what you remember, yeah?”

“Of course.” It's a challenge if Kibum ever heard one, and they're more than happy to comply.

Kibum can't really say how long they dance; most of it is just them fooling around and improvising, but they do actually dance for a while, and it's _fun_. In the middle of Shake It, though, Taemin stops the music and flops down on the floor, ignoring the way Kibum frowns at him.

“I liked that song, why'd you stop it?”

“You like Sistar?”

“Why do you look so surprised?”

Taemin just shrugs, a tiny grin on his lips. “Hungry?”

“Yeah-”

“You get the food then.”

“I'm your hyung-"

“Get the food, _hyung_.”

“Are you like this with Jonghyun?”

“No, because he would've gotten the food the first time I asked.”

“I feel bad for him. Having to put up with you for the rest of your lives.”

“He's in love with me,” Taemin shrugs, “and I like him.”

“Not love?”

“Not yet, no. I could, though. I do like him a lot, he's nice, and cute. And funny.”

“Your ideal type, huh?”

“Almost,” Taemin takes the bag from Kibum and pulls out some chips and sodas, “he's too short.”

“What a shame. Is this all the food you could get?”

“Honestly? I forgot. Nicked it from the store before I left.”

“I can't believe you.”

Taemin opens a bottle of sprite and holds it up, “a toast. To new beginnings and old friendships. And to dance.”

“You practiced that, didn't you?”

“Of course.”

Taemin drops Kibum off just after midnight, Woohyun is still up and he gives Kibum a tired grin. “How was your date?”

“Fun, we went dancing. I feel really relaxed now.”

“Good,” Woohyun stands and gives Kibum a quick hug, then pulls away, nose wrinkled, “go shower, you're all sweaty.”

“Shut up.”

> **To Taeminnie: thanks for tonight**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: np babe. Dont forget about me while you're in america**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: how could I?**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: just making sure**

Tuesday morning, the first thing Kibum sees when they wake up is Jonghyun's eager grin. When he sees Kibum is awake, his grin grows wider. “Kibummie! You're awake!”

It takes a minute for Kibum to process that Jonghyun is actually here, and another minute for it to really sink in that _Jonghyun is in their room_

“What are you doing in my room?”

“You're skipping class today. I planned the whole day.”

Jonghyun looks proud of himself and Kibum groans, rolls over.

“What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Wake me up at ten.”

“But what am I supposed to do until then?” Kibum can practically feel Jonghyun pouting.

Kibum rolls over and opens just one eye so they can make sure Jonghyun is looking, then they throw back the covers a bit. “Get in, then. Set your alarm or something.”

“I - Taemin, and-"

“Stay out then, and wake me up when it's time.”

A minute later, and Kibum feels Jonghyun get in beside them.

They wake up slowly, there's something heavy across their waist and it's warm and comfortable, and Kibum nearly falls asleep again. Nearly, because they hear light breathing next to them, and then the weight on their waist makes sense. Kibum turns, sees Jonghyun's sleeping face and relaxes when they remember what had (and hadn't) happened.

There's a sticky note stuck to his forehead and Kibum peels it off, careful not to disturb him, reads. It's from Woohyun, just says that he's bought them breakfast from McDonald's, and that he's going to question Kibum on everything when he gets done with class. There's also a little winky face, but Kibum ignores that.

Kibum reaches over Jonghyun to check their phone and their eyes widen when they see the time, 11:06. Jonghyun is going to be pissed.

“Jjong, wake up.” Kibum shakes Jonghyun gently and Jonghyun wrinkles his nose, eyes opening and then shutting when he sees Kibum.

“No…”

“It's past 11.”

At that, Jonghyun opens his eyes again. “Get dressed then, we gotta go.” he sits up and yawns, still sleepy, then falls back onto the bed, eyes shut.

It's almost 11:40 by the time Kibum is ready, what with choosing an outfit (they go off of what Jonghyun is wearing and end up in a black beanie and sweater and light ripped jeans) and putting on makeup (foundation, concealer, eyeliner and light contouring), then they go to Jonghyun, surprised to find him stretched out on Kibum's bed, busy on his phone.

“Busy?”

Jonghyun barely looks up, mumbles something, thumbs moving rapidly. It's another few minutes before he puts his phone down, grins. “Lyrics. It's a secret.”

“For Taemin?”

A pause. “Yeah. Let's go?”

“My roommate left us some food,” Kibum gets to the kitchen first and pulls out two cheeseburgers, chicken nuggets and fries, and Jonghyun brings the food to the microwave while Kibum pours them drinks.

They eat quietly, Jonghyun humming in short bursts and putting what Kibum assumes is guitar chords in his phone. Once they finish, they leave and Kibum drives, Jonghyun directing them and singing along with the radio. Jonghyun even coaxes Kibum to sing with him and the two end up splitting all the lines of Exo’s latest song Lucky One. Jonghyun laughs when the song finishes and says that between him, Taemin, Kibum and Jinki, they could be an idol group.

It's not long after that when they arrive at a plain looking building; Jonghyun covers Kibum's eyes when they try to read what the sign says, and then Jonghyun is dragging them inside. The surprise is ruined when Kibum reads the sign above the booth they end up at, and they pretend not to know where they are so Jonghyun can turn to them with skates and an eager grin.

“Ice skating? Jjong, how did you know?”

“Woohyun told me,” Jonghyun looks like a puppy then, with his eager eyes and wide grin, pleased with Kibum's praise.

Kibum takes one pair of skates and follows Jonghyun to the benches so they can change shoes, and follow Jonghyun onto the rink, beaming. Neither of them are very stable on the ice, Kibum because they haven't skated in years, Jonghyun because this is his first time. But it's fun, both of them clutching each other and giggling madly as they make their way around and around.

Jonghyun is soon tired and they decide to break for lunch. Jonghyun's cheeks are flushed red with the cold and exertion and his eyes are bright like the smile on his lips. He looks as happy as Kibum feels and they split a Hershey sundae pie before going out on the ice again. It seems like they're out there for only minutes, but then suddenly it’s five minutes until closing and they head out, surprised that the whole day is gone.

When they get to Kibum's building, Jonghyun stops, smile dimming. “I had a lot of fun,” he murmurs, “I'm going to miss you, a lot.”

Kibum pulls Jonghyun into a tight hug, “I'm going to miss you too.” they say into Jonghyun's neck, voice wavering.

“Promise you won't forget about me?”

“I promise.”

Jonghyun pulls away then, smile back in place, though it looks like he's going to cry. “I should go, I have a test. And it's my turn to cook. I'll - see you.”

“Jjong,” when Jonghyun turns around, “thanks.”

And almost as soon as Kibum gets upstairs, a text.

> **From Jjong: get in safe?**
> 
> **To Jjong: of course**
> 
> **To Jjong: you?**
> 
> **From Jjong: yeah**
> 
> **From Jjong: well kinda**
> 
> **From Jjong: I miss u already**

Kibum doesn't answer, only because of the way Woohyun is now looking at them.

“You like him.”

“What, no! Jonghyun is with Taemin-”

“I never said Jonghyun,” Woohyun looks smug, “and besides, he could be poly.”

Kibum shrugs, “Even if I like him, there's no guarantee he likes me. You're not getting my hopes up for nothing, Namu.”

“If he doesn't like you, why were you two sleeping together?”

“He woke me up at _seven_. I told him to wake me up later and he didn't know what to do while he waited, so I said to climb in, and he did. _Nothing else happened_.”

“What about your date?”

“We went ice skating, that's it.”

“Why were you smiling at your phone?”

“He texted me asking if I got home safe just after he watched me enter the building and said he missed me already.”

“He likes you.”

“Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. He has Taemin. Aren't you tired?”

“Do you like him?”

“I could. Can we leave it at that?”

“I just want you to be happy, you know that.”

“I know you mean well, but I don't need someone else to be happy.”

Woohyun gives Kibum a tired smile and nods. “Fine, fine. Picked up some cake, want some?”

“Your turn isn't until Thursday-”

“It's that chocolate fudge one you like.”

They eat it straight from the pan and fall asleep on the couch, tv still playing in the background.

> It's a text that wakes Kibum, from Jinki. Which is kind of surprising, but then, it's Wednesday.
> 
> **From Jinki: what time do you want to go out?**
> 
> **To Jinki: after 5?**
> 
> **From Jinki: I'll be there around 7**

It's short, straight to the point and almost formal, and Kibum isn't surprised by that at all. Kibum turns to Woohyun and wipes a streak of cake icing from his cheek, then nudges him none too gently. Woohyun barely budges, and Kibum huffs and pushes him off the couch. Which does work, Even if Woohyun does glare at Kibum before rolling over and letting out a loud groan.

“Kibum, I don't want to go to class,” he moans.

“Get up, you skip too much.”

“Mental health days!”

“You mean League of Legends days. Your mental health is fine, get up.”

“Make me breakfast?”

“You're so needy,” Kibum stands anyway though, nudges Woohyun with their foot, “where's your charger? The portable one.”

“On my desk, probably. Scrambled eggs, thanks."

“Toast?”

“Yeah, I'll make a sandwich.”

Kibum listens for the sounds of Woohyun getting ready while they cook, yells at him only once to get off his laptop and doesn't even have to pry away his phone when Woohyun slumps onto the kitchen, yawning.

“So who's taking you out today?”

“Jinki. Jonghyun's roommate, the one that almost broke my phone.”

“Oh, interesting. Jonghyun's roommate.”

“He almost broke-”

“Maybe he'll know if Jonghyun likes-”

“No, I am not asking him if Jonghyun likes me, especially since _Jonghyun has Taemin_.”

“You don't have to ask him,” Woohyun takes a bite of his sandwich, “I will. That's what friends are for.”

“Fuck you.”

Woohyun rolls up his sleeves, grinning, “I've got people for that.” and Kibum stares, because all the marks on Woohyun’s arms make tattoo sleeves of words in English, Korean, doodles, even what looks like actual tattoos.

“How many soulmates-”

“Six. Hoya’s the one that did all the tattoos, though. Makes it seem like there's more, but then, have you met Suho? He's in our year, and he has eleven soulmates. It's really complicated, but it works for them.”

“Impressive, but you're going to be late.”

Woohyun looks at his watch, and his eyes widen as he curses under his breath. “I'll see you later!”

Kibum doesn't have class until 12, so they go outside and paint for a while, just the sky and the buildings around them. They pack their things up and switch out their art materials for their biology stuff, then head to class.

> **From Jjong: do you have class now**
> 
> **To Jjong: yeah why**
> 
> **From Jjong: im boooored**
> 
> **To Jjong: do u have class later**
> 
> **From Jjong: no i only have class until 11:30 on wednesydydays**
> 
> **To Jjong: ill meet you later**
> 
> **From Jjong: !!!!!!!**
> 
> **From Jjong: come to my room yeyeye**

Kibum can practically see Jonghyun now, wiggling in excitement. There would be that uncontrollable grin on his lips and his eyes would squint into crescents and he'd probably laugh, the cute one where-

Kibum shakes their head to get rid of those thoughts, frowning. Eyes squinting into crescents, cute laugh? Kibum decides they'll have to go to bed early tonight. And that's the first thing they tell Jonghyun when they get to his dorm, ignoring Jonghyun's amused grin.

“You'll get your beauty sleep,” he teases, “Jinki didn't do anything especially elaborate.”

“Not surprising,” Kibum shrugs, “we're not exactly close.”

“I want you to be, though,” Jonghyun looks shy now, “I love you most. And Taemin.”

Oh. “What did you want to show me?” Kibum asks instead, biting their lip to keep from smiling.

“Huh?”

“You wanted me to come over so badly, I thought you had something to show me.”

Jonghyun brightens then and nods, “Oh, I do! In my room.”

Jonghyun's guitar is on his bed and he pushes all the papers scattered around it onto his desk, patting the bed for Kibum. “Sit.” When they're both settled, Jonghyun gives Kibum another shy little grin, “I wrote this last night, so it's still kind of...well. I thought a lot about you leaving and I'm going to miss you a _lot_ , and I realized how stupid I'd been when you told us and I'm sorry and I love you. So. I wrote this.”

Kibum's mind was still stuck on the shockingly honest words Jonghyun had just spoken (he'd said _I love you_ ) so they don't hear most of the song, but what does stick out is one of the verses:

> _As if it was passing by, I saw your smile_   
>  _I’ve already deeply fallen_   
>  _Look at those chic eyes_
> 
> _Come on, the spilling sunlight_   
>  _Your shoulder line shines even more_   
>  _Baby, you’re dazzling_

Jonghyun puts his guitar down when he's done, bites his lip as he waits for Kibum to speak. And when they don't, a quiet, “I think I'm going to call it White T-Shirt. Because that's what you were wearing when we first met. Remember?”

Kibum doesn't remember, and that makes it even worse. “Jjong, you-”

“Promise you won't forget me,” sincerity is written all over Jonghyun's face, “you're my best friend, Kibum.”

“Then what am, I?” That's Jinki, he looks amused as he leans against the doorframe, eyeing them both.

“You're Jinki.” Jonghyun says decisively, and that's the end of that.

“Want to stop somewhere before the movie? I'm hungry.”

“Not really,” Kibum shrugs. They can feel Jinki’s gaze on them, but they pull out their phone to show they're unfazed. A quiet snort and they pull out the lot, the radio off. It's awkward, Jinki likes ballads and Kibum likes American music, and then the only thing they have in common is Jonghyun, and how would you bring up the guy that you kind of maybe have a crush on with his roommate-

“Jonghyun is very fond of you.”Jinki says then, slow like he's thinking of each word as he says it.

Kibum checks their face in their phone screen and is pleased to see that they aren't blushing. “I like him too, what of it?”

“When Jonghyun loves, he puts his whole heart into it. I don't want him to get hurt by someone that wouldn't do the same.”

“You think I'm playing with him?”

“I never said that.” Jinki's tone is mild, almost amused.

“I'm not the one you should be lecturing. Taemin isn't in love with Jonghyun either, but just because they're soulmates-"

“I never said it had to be a romantic relationship. And believe me, Kibum,” here, Jinki's tone turns bitter, and he rubs at his arm almost absently, “I don't exactly love the idea of soulmates either.”

It's silent from then on, and they even watch the movie - the new Marvel one, Civil War - in silence. Jinki does buy Kibum snacks for the movie in apology, and Kibum shares his popcorn and candy, their own idea of a truce.

“Did you like the movie?” Jinki asks when they get in the car.

“I thought it was good. I think Jonghyun would've liked it more, though.”

“Probably,” Jinki shrugs, “he likes these kinds of movies more than me.”

“Taemin too, I'm surprised they didn't go together.”

“I think I know, does Taemin like Cap or Tony?”

“Is that really it, they're so…”

“Immature?”

“I was going to say stupid, but that works too. I take it back, they're perfect for each other.”

“How do you know Taemin?”

“We danced together in high school. How'd he and Jjong meet?”

“Taemin's job. Jjong kept coming back and Taemin found out they were soulmates and didn't tell Jonghyun.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do. He could get away with murder if he wanted to.”

“And Jjong would let him,” Jinki shakes his head, grinning, “guess soulmates really are perfect for each other.”

“Not always.”

> **From Jjong: how was the movie? Which one was it?**
> 
> **To Jjong: it was good, civil war**
> 
> **From Jjong: JINK I TOOK U TO DEE CIVIL W AR AN D NOT ME IM GOING TO FIG HT HIM**
> 
> **To Jjong: go with tae**
> 
> **From Jjong: never, that traitor**

“Jjong called Taemin a traitor over the movie, and he's mad at you for not taking him. Have fun dealing with that.”

> **From Jjong: if he doesnt have his key im not openign the door for him**
> 
> **From Jjong: so there**

“Jinki, do you have your room key?”

“No, why?”

“You'll see.”

> **To Jjong: dont be mean, he doenst have it**
> 
> **From Jjong: uh no**
> 
> **To Jjong: ill get you sm model’s autographs**
> 
> **From Jjong: idc abt them so there**
> 
> **To Jjong: you could sell it, who wouldnt pay for sm autographs?**
> 
> **From Jjong: deal**

When they pull into the lot, Kibum reaches over and pats Jinki's arm. “Have a good night, Jinki.”

“You too?”

> **To Taeminnie: take jjong to see civil war**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: nah**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: ill get you choi minhos autograph while im in america**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: deal**

Kibum wakes up at almost noon to find that his alarm had been turned off, and they stalk into the kitchen to find Woohyun waiting at the table.

“Oh, you're up. I made American breakfast, since you're leaving soon.”

“Why's my alarm off?”

“Today's my day. You needed the rest.” Woohyun shrugs and brings Kibum a plate of waffles, then goes to pour them both drinks. Strawberry milk for Kibum, apple juice for himself.

“So what's your plan, Namu?”

“Absolutely nothing. You need to rest before you leave, so that's what we're going to do.”

“So were you too lazy to come up with something, or did you forget?”

“Bit of both. But you have to admit, that was a damn good excuse.”

“Maybe if I didn't know you so well, slacker.”

“I downloaded all the Ghibli films, what's first?”

“Howl’s Moving Castle. And then we watch them all in order.”

“My room, then. I got the projector screen working and everything.” (At the cost of his only window, but Woohyun didn't mind.)

“Good. And ice cream?”

“Of course.”

They spend the day lazing around, eating junk food. Kibum says it's going to make their face terribly bloated, but they eat almost as much as Woohyun, and that's saying something. Woohyun falls asleep at around 2 in the afternoon with his head on Kibum's shoulder and Kibum eases out of bed and turns the movie and the lights off so Woohyun can sleep, then pulls on a sweater to go outside.

> **To Taeminnie: wyd**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: banging jjong**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: …**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: kidding. We're at his dorm recording songs**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: white t shirt was rlly cute, im jealous lol**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: tell jjong hi**

Kibum heads to Starbucks after that and orders a hibiscus refresher and a blueberry scone and eats alone, checking their reflection in their phone (the fake glasses don't actually go that well with the length their bangs are at) every so often and observing the passersby and what they're wearing.

Kibum realizes, then, that they need new clothes to wear for New York, and who better to ask than Nicole?

> **To Namu: I need new clothes, be back later**

Woohyun doesn't answer, as expected, so Kibum texts Nicole.

> **To Nicole: mall?**
> 
> **From Nicole: meet u in 10**

They meet at the entrance to the mall in seven minutes; immediately Nicole marches Kibum to Victoria's Secret - Kibum is well used to this and dutifully holds Nicole's pile for her and helps her choose between lavender and mint green and baby blue and _no_ definitely not red. They leave and Kibum carries Nicole's bag for her while she buys them pretzels (layered with cinnamon and sugar) and they sit down so Kibum can lay out their strategy.

“I want something simple for the plane ride, comfortable but also…”

“Head turning?”

“Exactly, and for my first day-”

“This.” Nicole shows him her phone screen and Kibum nods. Leather jacket, plain top, dark jeans ripped all the way up to the thighs.

“How could I live without you?”

“I wonder sometimes. I'm going to buy shoes, I'll show you how they look. Meet you here later.”

“Of course.” Kibum watches Nicole disappear into the crowd and then goes the other way. They quickly find the outfit Nicole planned for them and add a plaid button up to tie around their waist, and a white cap just in case their hair looks bad. It won't, but it's a precaution. Their airport outfit though, proves to be harder, until they spot a white translucent shirt (in the women's section, but who cares) and dark jeans, and - Kibum had their outfit.

> **From Nicole: CRISIS I can't choose what to get**
> 
> **To Nicole: where are you**
> 
> **From Nicole: went to macys for makeup**
> 
> **To Nicole: you went to get makeup without me?**
> 
> **From Nicole: I got you your eyeliner and concealer, calm down**
> 
> **To Nicole: ...omw**

When Nicole spots Kibum, she holds up a handful of lipstick shades. “I need red, but the pink looks so cute, but this nude looks good too, and-”

“Just get them all. This pink instead though.” Kibum holds up a different shade and Nicole frowns, takes it.

“You know me best,” she says, “it had better work.”

“It will. I'm feeling smoothies, you?”

“If you pay.”

“Of course.”

> **From Woohyun: tell nicole hi**
> 
> **From Woohyun: come home tho it's still my day**
> 
> **To Woohyun: youre lucky I already got what I needed**
> 
> **To Woohyun: want a smoothie?**
> 
> **From Woohyun: mango strawberry**
> 
> **To Woohyun: see you soon then**

“I have to go, still have to finish my design project.”

“Want help?”

“No, you need to pack, don't you?”

“I probably should, but will I?”

“You'll probably repack a good five times. Maybe seven.”

“Shut up,” Kibum nudges Nicole and she nudges him back, smile turning sad, “gonna miss you, Kibummie.”

“Miss you too, Cole.” Kibum holds out their arms for a hug and Nicole raises her brow.

“It's not that serious. I'll see you in what, four months?”

“I'm not getting you any souvenirs for that.”

“Bye, Kibum.”

Kibum's phone buzzes while they're driving and they check it when they get home.

> **From Nicole: get me choi minhos autograph or we're not friends anymore**
> 
> **To Nicole: you got it**

Woohyun is lounging in the couch when Kibum gets inside, he frowns at Kibum and holds out his hand for his smoothie. “You abandoned me on my day?”

“Nicole is important to me too, Namu.”

“You wouldn't do that to Jonghyun,” Woohyun sulks, “I'm your _roommate_.”

“And my best friend. Even if you are needy-”

“That's my job, Bummie. Should we pack?”

“I'll do it, don't worry. Go play League.”

> **From Jjong: bummie, question**
> 
> **To Jjong: shoot**
> 
> **From Jjong: you said dance is to u what music is to me**
> 
> **From Jjong: music is my life, so why are you with sm for fashion and not a dance place?**
> 
> **To Jjong: I'd originally wanted to be an idol tbh, auditioned with sm and everything**
> 
> **To Jjong: they didn't take me, so I gave up on professional dancing**
> 
> **From Jjong: just bc of that?**
> 
> **To Jjong: if only**

Kibum turns their phone on silent after that and goes to pack; shoves a good fourth of their closet into their suitcase because they _know_ they'll buy too many clothes in New York. They make sure to write down in their phone to get souvenirs Jinki, Taemin, Jonghyun, Nicole and Woohyun, and autographs for Jonghyun, Taemin and Nicole. And all by Choi Minho of course.

Woohyun barges in just then, “Let's go out. Just a quick walk around.”

Kibum looks from Woohyun’s eager face to their suitcase and back, sighs. “Help me close this and we'll go.”

“You need to pack less, Bum.”

“I need to pack the _best_ , Namu. I can't wear anything less, especially around models. SM models at that.”

“Fine, fine. Get me something cool from America. Something expensive-”

“Don't push it, Namu.”

Woohyun sits back with a loud huff and stares at Kibum's half closed suitcase in aggravation. “You packed too much.”

“You need a haircut.”

“Dye it too.”

“You know the drill then, we'll do it tomorrow.”

“We're going to your boyfriend's dorm right? I'll pick up the food when I leave Sunggyu’s.”

“Don't leave too late - and Jonghyun is _not_ my boyfriend!”

“He wrote you a song and titled it after what you were wearing when you met him.”

“He has good memory then.”

“He likes you. Ask him out."

“A day before I leave? No way.”

“When you get back then.”

“Namu, please.”

“If he _does_ like you?”

“If he still does when I get back, _maybe_.”

“Good, I'm going to Sunggyu’s!”

“I thought we were going for a walk-"

“Bye, Bummie!”

> **To Jinki: why don't you like soulmates?**
> 
> **From Jinki: I'll tell you another time**

They all have classes in the morning, so they decide to meet at Jonghyun and Jinki's dorm whenever they finish their last class; Kibum gets there and it's just Jonghyun and Taemin, they're sitting on the floor playing cards.

“Hey Kibummie,” Jonghyun says when Kibum announces their presence, “wanna play a game with us?”

“What are you playing?”

“Palace. It's like...Taemin, you explain. Kibummie, want a drink?”

“Just a water?”

Jonghyun nods and hands his cards to Taemin, who shuffles while explaining the game. It's pretty easy and Kibum catches on quickly, manages to win - almost. Taemin catches them when they have just two cards left and wins, while Jonghyun just gives Kibum a soft smile and tells Kibum how good they did for their first time. All Kibum can think about is Jonghyun's hand on their thigh, but Jonghyun always has been fond of skinskip, so this doesn't necessarily _mean_ anything, except Taemin is _grinning_ at them so it must,

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Kibum stands abruptly and hurries to the bathroom. They _are_ blushing, a little, and they pick at their bangs before fanning themself. It's hot and they wish they hadn't worn a sweater, and they want to tell Woohyun to bring them a shirt, but knowing him, he'd bring a shirt that clashes with the rest of Kibum's outfit and

“Kibummie? Should we deal you in?” It's Jonghyun, of course, he sounds concerned.

“Yeah.” Kibum opens the door before they can change their mind and Jonghyun is _right there_ , Kibum tries to brush past him but Jonghyun grabs their wrist.

“Kibummie, can I ask you something?” It sounds important, and Kibum shakes Jonghyun's hand off their arm.

“Jonghyun, not now. Please?”

Jonghyun bites his lip, nods. Kibum follows him back out and Taemin is lounging on the floor, he frowns a little at Jonghyun, pursing his lips when Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Kibummie, wanna play again? Or something else?

“Palace again is fine.”

Jinki comes in during the middle of that round and Woohyun comes in not ten minutes later with pizza and sodas. Taemin stretches across the entire couch and only lets Jonghyun sit next to him (Jonghyun just sits himself down on Taemin's lap, honestly) and the rest of them sit on the floor. Jinki brings out a bluetooth speaker and Woohyun connects his phone to it and then there's an impromptu karaoke session: they all end up shouting over each other to AOA’s Like A Cat and Taemin drags Kibum to do the dance while the rest of them cheer them on. Kibum spins around, laughing, and Jonghyun is right there, eager grin on his lips.

And then they're dancing together, Kibum's hands on Jonghyun's waist and Kibum can barely hear anything over the pounding of their heart. Jonghyun turns in their grip and wraps his arms around Kibum's neck, grinning up at them. “Kibummie,” Jonghyun says into Kibum's ear, “I really really like you-"

Kibum pushes Jonghyun away, breathes harsh, and Jonghyun doesn't fight it, even though he looks like he's going to cry. They escape to Jonghyun's bedroom and it's Taemin - of course - that finds them.

“Why'd you do that?” Taemin doesn't sound upset, just genuinely curious.

“You and him-”

“We're soulmates, okay, that doesn't mean anything. I'm not in love with him, Bum. You are. And don't play dumb, I've known you for what, six years?”

“You'd be fine with me dating your soulmate?”

Taemin shrugs. “So long as he's happy.”

“I'm leaving though.”

“Video chat then. If he still likes you when you get back and if you still like him, go for it.”

“Taemin...when did you become so level headed?”

“I've always been this way.”

“Yeah right. But Taemin?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Taemin throws Kibum a lazy grin and nods. “No problem.”

> **From Jjong: where did you go?**
> 
> **To Jjong: tae talked to me in your room nd then I left**
> 
> **To Jjong: sorry**
> 
> **From Jjong: dw…**
> 
> **To Jjong: I'll video chat you as soon as I land ok?**
> 
> **From Jjong: I'll miss you**
> 
> **To Jjong: me too**

Woohyun drops Kibum off at the airport just after 4am, after Woohyun leaves, Kibum is led straight to the first terminal and ushered into a plane that's completely empty. Kibum picks a seat by the window and pulls out their phone to turn it off.

> **Kibum: leaving now, I'll video chat when I land**
> 
> **Kibum: if any of you have snapchat ill put stuff there too**
> 
> **Taemin: @acetaemin**
> 
> **Jjong: @byul_r00**
> 
> **Kibum: why arent you alseep**
> 
> **Taemin: were in bed**
> 
> **Kibum: gross**
> 
> **Taemin: u asked**
> 
> **Jjong: tae is at his own dorm nd im writing songs**

“Who's Jjong?”

Kibum jumps in their seat and turns to see a girl leaning over their shoulder from the row behind them. “My friend, who are you?”

“You don't recognize me?”

Kibum looks at her and then realizes,

“Yagi Arisa.”

“Yep! And you're the intern, right?”

“Kim Kibum.”

“Well, Kim Kibum, it's nice to meet you. Oh, your eyeliner is so nice!”

“Thank you,” Kibum waits for Arisa to sit next to them, “makeup comes surprisingly easy for me.”

"Not me...the only thing I can really do is contour. And that doesn't even suit my face.” Arisa sticks out her lower lip in a pout and Kibum laughs.

“I'll teach you, how about that? When we have free time.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“I like you, I want you to do my makeup.”

“I don't think I can just...you know?”

“I'll tell Taeyeon then, she's in charge of hair and makeup and clothes. She'll have to let you be my assistant. She loves me.”

“You don't even know me!”

“I will by the time we get to New York. We've got 14 hours.”

“You're kidding!”

“Not at all, I've done this before. And I napped from Japan to here so I'm good.”

“Isn't that only an hour?”

“Two, but-”

“Come on, back to sleep.” Kibum pats their shoulder, “we can get to know each other later.”

Without protest, Arisa lays her head on Kibum's shoulder. Her hair smells like flowers and it reminds Kibum of home, and they close their eyes to try and forget.

When Kibum wakes, Arisa is reading a book, she closes it when she realizes Kibum is awake. “You slept for...thirteen hours.”

“Sorry, I didn't sleep last night. I was painting.”

“You paint? Can you draw me?”

“When we land, yeah.”

“Speaking of landing, we're going to be there soon.”

“But you just said we have an hour left!”

Arisa shrugs and points to the screen on the back of the chair in front of her. “I just looked and we'll land in five.”

“Do you need help with your stuff?”

“There's people for that. You excited? It's your first time out of Korea, right?”

“No, I've been to Japan and to London. I was only in Japan for a week - visiting family - and London for two weeks. That's nothing compared to this.”

“Well, I think you'll like it. I have to show you all the good places to eat, maybe Minho will treat us. You know Minho right? Choi Minho? He's so sweet, you'll love him.”

“He looks really…”

“Charismatic? Yeah, we called him flaming charisma when he first joined SM, but he's really not. I think it was Tiffany that started it, but now his nickname is Tenderheart.”

“Very interesting,” Kibum tries not to laugh, pairing the charismatic gaze of Choi Minho to the name Tenderheart, “which does he like better?”

Arisa shrugs again and grins at Kibum, “Even if he told us, we wouldn't just not call him the one he doesn't like? We're like family.”

“I get it, yeah. It sounds nice.”

“You'll fit in, I can feel it.”

“I hope you're right.”

They land and Arisa drags them straight to a taxi and Kibum raises a brow. “What, no fancy limo?”

“Nope! I mean, technically, but I didn't feel like getting in one. There's the crowd and all that. Taxis are just easier. Oh, sorry, to Central Park, thanks.”

Arisa settles back in her seat and Kibum looks out the window. “So many tall buildings,” they say, “and people.”

“It's always like this,” Arisa shrugs and leans on Kibum's shoulder, “this is the city that never sleeps. We should take you out tonight. To celebrate.”

> Kibum nods and turns their phone back on, “That sounds fine, I don't have anything better to do.” They see there's close to 30 unread messages and put their phone back on their pocket.
> 
> **From Jjong: did u land?**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: text jjong or smtg he refuses to sleep until he hears from you**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: kibum!!!**
> 
> **From Jinki: r u ok**
> 
> **From Namu: hey ur probably busy but im just checking to make sure youre ok**
> 
> **From Jjong: bummie pl e se etell me you r e ok ay**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: u messed up**

They get to the park and Arisa pays while Kibum stretches, then realizes-

“Where's our luggage?”

“The people that brought the limo have it. Don't worry, I do this all the time. Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just look for a bunch of guys running around and cameras following them.”

“You mean like there?”

There's a pond ahead and two guys are swinging a third in their arms while the others egg them on. “They're going to throw him in.”

"Hey! Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun! Put Sehun down right _now_!” Arisa rushes over and the boys immediately drop Sehun and crowd around her, cheering. One of them spots Kibum and points and then they run over to Kibum, all of them grinning or laughing and nudging each other.

“You're the intern? I'm Suho. This is Chanyeol, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun, Sehun, Chen and Yixing. They call us EXO.”

“They?”

“There's groups in SM, some do makeup and some are models, but they always travel in groups, so we get names as if we were in SM’s idol circuit.”

“You'll meet our makeup noonas later, they're SNSD.”

“What about you, Arisa?”

“I'm not in SM,” she shrugs, “but I work with them often.”

“And Choi Minho?”

“Another soloist.”

One of the guys loops his arm around Kibum's shoulder, “Hey, don't be nervous, we're like family here. Even Jongin just joined and he's comfortable with us guys.”

“Well, I'm not a guy, so.”

“Sorry, what pronouns?”

“They, them.” Kibum blinks, surprised at how understanding he was.

Suho must notice their surprise because he says, “Oh, don't worry. There's a lot you'll find out if you look in the right places. Models, idols, actors...we're a lot more interesting than you may think.”

“Kibum, let me take you to see Taeyeon so she can show you where you'll be working.” Arisa’s hand fits in Kibum's and Kibum lets her take them to a group of girls in a loose circle.

“Taeyeon! Brought your intern!”

All of the girls - Kibum counts eight or nine - look up at them and they bow politely. “I'm Kim Kibum.”

Surprised looks and Arisa steps forward. “Funny, right?”

“What is?”

“Where are they?”

“Finishing up over there.”

Arisa takes Kibum where one of the girls has pointed and there's Choi Minho, stretched out beneath a tree, dark hair mussed to perfection and bedroom eyes on full blast. He has a book in his hands and he's wearing a leather jacket over a hoodie and dark jeans and it _shouldn't_ work but it does. Leaning on his shoulder is a girl that Kibum immediately recognizes as Dana, and next to her is...Kibum themself. Except not really, the model's face is more squared and angular than Kibum's, but other than that, they look almost exactly alike.

“Who is that?”

Arisa puts a finger to her lips, but as soon as the cameras stop flashing and the models are told they're done, Arisa runs up to the model, Kibum in tow.

“Kibum, meet Kibum!”

Both Kibums stare at each other in astonishment before breaking out in laughter. “Don't tell me your surname is Kim,” the model says, laughs when Kibum nods.

“Kim Kibum!” both Kibums whirl around and it's Taeyeon, she rolls her eyes with a small smile on her lips, “we need a nickname for one of you.”

“How about Ki-" the model Kibum breaks off and sneezes, but Arisa nods.

“Key!” she points at Kibum, “you're Key, and he's Kibum.”

“Key...I like it.”

“Key?” it's a deep voice, and when Key turns, Choi Minho is right there.

“You're Choi Minho.”

“Yes,” that dazzling smile, “and you're Key?”

“I _was_ Kim Kibum, but I think you know what a disaster that is, so _now_ I'm Key.”

“Nice to meet you.” Minho holds out his hand to shake and Key shakes. Minho's hand is cool and almost clammy, but Key doesn't mind.

“Wait, weren't you...do you know a Kim Jonghyun? His dog pooped on you.”

“You know him?”

“He's my - yeah I know him. Did his dog really poop on you?”

“On my favorite jeans. How do you know him?”

“I was having a panic attack so I needed to draw something and he was skipping class so I drew him.”

“You have anxiety?” Minho's voice is soft, caring, “If you ever need help or wanna talk, you can come to me, there's a lot of us with mental illnesses, so we help each other out, even if it means just giving each other space.”

“Thank you.” Key realizes only then that they're still shaking hands - no, just holding hands. It makes their cheeks heat up and they pull their hand away.

“Key, you'll be in charge of Kibum, Minho and Arisa then. All of us will be able to help you out if you need it though.”

“Thank you.”

“EXO is about to have their shoot, you should come see. You three come too.” Key follows Taeyeon to a bridge, where they can see Kyungsoo and Chen talking, already dressed. Three more - Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin - join them and Taeyeon brings them to a tent, where the rest of the models are in chairs getting their makeup done or getting dressed. Taeyeon points out several things and lets Key get close enough to watch careful eyeliner get put on Chanyeol, the wrinkles smoothed out of Sehun’s shirt and Suho’s hair combed and styled. It's very professional and rushed, but everything goes back in its place and the models seem bored, sleepy. Like they have no idea what magic is being done on them.

“Baekhyun, you need to take care of your face better, and sleep more,” one of the makeup noonas is dabbing concealer beneath Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Why would I do that if I have you to do it for me, Tiffany?”

Tiffany huffs. “Byun Baekhyun, you're incorrigible.”

Taeyeon taps Key’s arm, “You can go back out and watch the shoot, I've got to check over everything here.”

Key nods and turns to go back outside, but is promptly beckoned over by Jongin. “Can you help me? I smudged my eyeliner while - actually, Kyungsoo did it, but I don't want to tell and Arisa says you're good at makeup and you aren't scary and _please_ -"

“Alright, go hide. They'll notice you're gone when the shoot is about to start and I'll look for you and find you in the tent.”

Jongin gives Key a bright grin and nods, then steals away and Key goes to stand by Arisa, Kibum and Minho. “One of you ask where Jongin went,” they murmur.

“On it,” Arisa whispers back, goes closer to the bridge and makes a show of looking around, then goes to Taeyeon, “where's Jongin?”

“Jongin! Kim-”

“I'll look for him,” Key says, “maybe he just went to the bathroom.”

Taeyeon nods quickly, “If you can't find him, hurry back.”

Key nods and speeds away, checking behind trees and behind the tent before ducking inside. Jongin is already sitting and Key quickly goes up to him. “Hold still.” they quickly wipe off Jongin's eyeliner and grab the nearest pencil and draw a delicate line around his upper lid and then fill it in at the edge of his eye so it fades into his eyeliner, then they do the same for Jongin's other eye.

“Jesus, you did that quickly, and it looks so good!” Jongin grins at Key through the mirror, “time to find me?”

“Yeah.” Key steps out the tent with Jongin close behind and calls out, “found him!”

Jongin is quickly berated by Taeyeon, and he runs up to the bridge with the others, and the shoot proceeds smoothly.

After, Key is dragged away by Arisa, Minho and Kibum, who hail a taxi and point out sites in the city before stopping at a Starbucks. Key orders their usual and observes fashion in the city. Because they forgot their journal in their suitcase and their phone has low battery, they write different things on their wrist, until the list covers their whole forearm. Minho comes back from the bathroom and pulls up Key’s sleeve, humming when he finishes reading. He looks thoughtful, and even barefaced, he looks beautiful.

“I'm going to video some friends in Korea, is that okay?”

“Yeah, we can stay for a little.”

“Wanna scare them?” Kibum is grinning wickedly, “I'll answer the call, they'll realise it isn't you, and then they'll see Minho and Arisa and _freak out_.”

“Nah, maybe Nicole though. But I'll introduce you.” Key calls Jonghyun and when he picks up, Key grins.

“Hey, Jjong-"

“I thought you'd _died_.”

“What, no! I just forgot to call when I landed, I'm sorry, I've just been busy. Look, meet Arisa, Minho, and my twin Kim Kibum.” Key lets all of them wave and Jonghyun smiles at them, but it's obviously fake.

“Jjong, I'm really sorry, please, forgive me? I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise.”

Jonghyun smiles a little, then his eyes widen, “Is that Minho, like Choi Minho?”

“Your dog pooped on me, yeah.” Minho sounds amused and Jonghyun inhaled a quick breath.

“I'm so sorry!”

“It's okay, really. They're just pants.”

“Guys, we have to go. Meeting at the hotel.”

Key bites their lip and looks at Jonghyun's tiny face in the screen. “Jjong…”

“Just go, Kibum.”

Key hangs up.

The first month passes in a blur of learning the ropes; and when Taeyeon finds out how Key saved Jongin, she lets them graduate from an assistant to a full on makeup artist. They're still only in charge of Minho, Kibum and Arisa, but all the other artists go to them when something happens and they don't want to be yelled at. Key becomes popular for that reason, for how friendly they are and how willing they are to teach their makeup skills with anyone willing to ask. They're doing a shoot for athletic wear and Minho has a light sheen of (fake) sweat on his tanned arms and is dressed in track pants that are going to be super popular next season and a tank top to expose his arms, and he jogs over to Key after his hair is dampened and styled.

“They told you to cover my marks. Please don't freak out.”

“Why would I-" Key sees the too familiar handwriting on Minho's arm and the words ( _call Jonghyun tonight)_ and swallows all their shock and panic so they can mechanically cover the dark marks with concealer. Minho's gaze is on them the whole time and he looks worried, but Key dismisses him without a word and Minho obediently goes.

Key keeps up their calm facade until the shoot is done, then immediately collapses in the nearest seat. They shrug off Kibum's hand and ignore Arisa and all but flinch away when Minho speaks.

“Key, I'm sorry. I know you don't like soulmates, but we are and-”

“And _what?_ We don't have to do anything, I don't want to be with you-”

“I never said that, Kibum.”

Key looks up when they hear their name for the first time in nearly a month, “I don't...I don't want this. I need to go.”

Minho lets them.

They go on for another two weeks like that, only talking when Key has to do Minho's hair, makeup and wardrobe, but even then, it's just Key giving quiet directions and Minho following. Kibum pretends not to notice how much it takes to hide the dark circles under Minho's eyes now, pretends not to notice how fake his smile is.

Key is blindly watching Taemin and Jonghyun on YouTube, a song that Jonghyun had written for Taemin. Taemin is singing and Jonghyun is playing piano, and even they look...tired. Happy, but tired. And then a hand covers their phone screen and it's Kibum.

“We need to talk. It's about Minho.”

Key lets Kibum sit only because it's _Kibum_ , listens to him without really hearing. “I know you don't like soulmates, and I know why, but Minho isn't like that. At least just give him a chance, go out with him for dinner and I promise you'll change your mind. And if you don't, at least you tried, and you can both move on with your lives when you go back to Korea.”

“It's not that simple, Kibum. You know it isn't.”

“Actually, I don't. I don't get marks.”

“Lucky.”

Kibum shrugs, “Some would say so, some say the opposite. I don't have to be tied to anyone, but I won't be happy with that perfect person. But I mean, someone else doesn't decide my happiness, I do. So it's fine to me.”

“Kibum,” Key leans against Kibum and sighs, “I'll go on a date with him.”

“Good, he'll come to your room in an hour. He said to wear something comfortable. Nothing too fancy.”

“An hour? Kibum!” Key shoves Kibum, but they're both laughing, “help me with an outfit?”

“No can do, I'm going to take a quick nap. I have a night shoot.”

“I hate you, just so you know.”

“Tell me all about your date in the morning, babe.” (Key still flushes at the nickname, even though they'd been calling each other ‘babe' for almost a month.)

“Rude.”

“Bye!”

It takes Key half an hour to choose an outfit (what does ‘something comfortable’ even mean?) and then another fifteen to curl their hair and put on makeup (just eyeliner, but they don't know whether to go with something bold or subtle; they go with subtle) and then another five minutes to fret over whether this was a good outfit or not. Just when they sit down, there's a knock on the door, and Key can't help smiling when they see Minho.

“Hey,” they feel shy, hopefully Minho doesn't notice.

“Hi, I got you flowers. I didn't know if you liked them, but I think they look good with you, but then, anything would because you're gorgeous-" Minho stops himself, clearly flustered, and Key laughs.

“You can keep going.”

“Do you really want me to go into detail about how beautiful you are? You should be a model, not me.”

Key shakes their head, eyes wide. “I could never, I'm not...I don't have a double eyelid and I'm not tall and I'm not masculine-"

“But you're you, and that's more than enough - it’s beautiful really.” Minho's hand on Key's cheek is what shocks them to silence.

“Where...are we going?”

“Out to eat. You'll like it, promise.”

“Really now? I'm very picky when I eat, Minho.”

“I heard, but don't worry. I picked the perfect place.”

They fall into step, walking briskly down the streets, laughing and talking. They stop in front of a little shop and Key looks up at the sign and almost chokes.

“Choi Minho, you are _not_ taking me on a date to Burger King.”

Minho just holds open the door, “It's this or McDonald's.”

Key walks through the door.

It actually _is_ a nice date; they each get a whopper and split the fries, and Minho pretends not to notice Key sipping from his milkshake. They walk around after that for a while and on a whim, Key buys a bag of fresh honey roasted peanuts and they share that too, and Key does _not_ flush red when their fingers touch.

Minho walks Key to their room and on a whim, Key invites him in and they collapse on Key's bed, Minho's arm pillowing Key's head. “I had a lot of fun, did you?”

“Yeah, we should do this again. I think...I would be fine if we started slow. I don't want to do this just because we're soulmates, I want you to like me for me.”

“That's why I didn't tell you right away, I wanted to get to know you. I'd have gone to someone else if I wanted my marks covered, but I wanted you to know.”

“I'm so sorry-”

“It-”

“It was worth the wait. _You're_ worth the wait.”

“Speaking of, we're shooting in Aruba, we leave tomorrow,” Key remembers, “I'll take you out while we're there.”

“Sounds great. Kibum, can I kiss you?”

Key feels their heart skip a beat and they swallow, “Minho, I - not yet. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, I wanted to make sure. When you're ready, I'll be there,” Minho gives Key that thousand watt smile when he sits up, “I'm gonna go, busy day tomorrow. Sit next to me on the plane?”

“Yes.”

Minho and Key do sit next to each other on the plane, but they don't talk, just nap in odd intervals with their heads leaning against each other. At one point, Key wakes up to Minho reading and laces their fingers together before falling asleep. When they wake, their hands are still entangled.

Minho starts awake when they land, and Key smiles down at him when he blinks bleary eyes up at Key.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

Minho stumbles after Key and doesn't really wake up until Key buys coffee and presses it into Minho's hand in the van. It feels empty; Kibum is still in New York, busy on other projects, and Arisa is back in Japan.

The hotel they're in is right by the beach; Minho and Key room together and they can go right out the back door and be on the sand, the sea not twenty feet away. That's the first thing they do, walk along the beach. Minho starts a splashing fight when he accidentally hits Key with water, and by the time they climb out of the waves, they're both drenched. They decide to lay out in the sand until they dry off and Minho builds a sandcastle that Key crushes; they're quickly buried in sand as punishment.

Then it's back to the hotel to shower and eat - neither of them are hungry, so they just get smoothies, then they sit by the pool, half asleep. They go back out on the beach until it starts to get darker, then they watch the sunset from just outside their room; Key paints Minho lounging on the bed while Minho talks to them in that low voice, about whatever comes to mind. They go to bed after Minho finishes admiring Key's drawing, but they don't sleep yet, just talk quietly about anything and everything and nothing all at once. It continues until Minho falls asleep in the middle of his sentence, and Key quietly turns off the lamp and settles in to sleep too.

The smell of coffee is what wakes Key up, and there's Minho, sitting on the edge of his bed, hair and clothes rumpled, bleary eyes and still more than half asleep.

“Morning,” Key mumbles, sitting up halfway. It's bright with natural light in their room and all Key wants to do is paint pictures of Minho like this, no makeup, fresh out of bed. So natural and real.

There's another cup of coffee by the coffeemaker and its full, Key dumps in what is probably too much sugar and milk. When they turn, Minho is frowning at them a little, but he just looks confused. “That's so much sugar, it's unhealthy.” his voice is rough from sleep, and he stretches, a strip of tanned skin peeking out from his shirt.

“I'm not the one that lives on coffee, and don't think I haven't noticed your little habit.”

Minho's yawn breaks halfway through into a laugh. “Fine, fine. You win. But only because I'm too tired to think. Was your bed that comfortable?”

“Not really. I slept well though.”

“Maybe we should share,” Minho mumbles. Key stares at him until Minho realizes what he'd just said, and he quickly backpedals, “I didn't mean it like _that_ , just that I wanted you to sleep as well as I did and I'm not flirting with you or anything, I swear-”

Key hides their grin with their mug and turns away from Minho so they don't have to look at the shocked-guilty-flustered expression on Minho's face. It's entirely too cute for this early in the morning.

“I've known you for almost two months, Minho. I know.”

“It really has been that long, huh?” Minho's gone quiet, voice fond, and Key flushes red.

“I certainly hope all the junk you've been eating hasn't ruined your abs, you're doing a swimwear shoot today.”

“You're cute when you're flustered.”

“I'm not flustered-"

“You always change the topic when you're flustered, and you're usually blushing too. Turn around.”

Key doesn't move, and then Minho's voice comes from right behind them, “Turn around, Kibum.”

Key obeys - only because Minho had used their real name - and Minho is _right there,_ and Key is trapped between Minho and the counter, and they don't quite mind. Neither of them move, not even when Key says in a breathy voice, “We should get ready to go.”

It's like Minho's gaze is trapping Key in place and Key _knows_ Minho wants to kiss them, it's obvious by the way his eyes are _most definitely not_ on Key’s, the way he's leaning down just enough to be too much (and not enough) in Key's personal space.

“Kibum…”

Their name is what shocks Key into reality again. “Minho, no. Please.”

Almost immediately, Minho nods and withdraws, giving Key that familiar grin and speaking like _that_ had never happened. “I'll go shower.”

Key has to bite their lip to keep from calling Minho back. When they hear the shower start up, they decide to instead pick their clothes for the day - Minho's don't really matter, because he'll be changing at the shooting site, but he still has to look good, Key decides. A green tank top stolen from Woohyun and light jeans for Minho, a basketball tank top over a loose white t-shirt (Minho’s) and jeans for themself.

But when Minho comes out of the shower, toweling his black hair dry, Key makes a split second decision.

“We’re dyeing your hair.”

“What?”

“You heard me, hurry up and get my wallet for me.” Key is already searching for a shop with hair dye - “and colored contacts.”

“I _hate_ contacts,” Minho says, but he's getting dressed in what Key’s laid out for him, “what, are you my mother now?”

Minho's tone is teasing, so Key doesn't look up, replies without thinking. “It felt natural to do it.”

“Natural, huh?”

“Shut up and get the car, your shoot starts in an hour and a half.”

“That's plenty of time-"

“The dye takes about 45 minutes to set, and the store is fifteen minutes away. There and back is half an hour, which leaves fifteen minutes for you to dry your hair and get there. So hurry _up_.”

“Fine, fine.”

Minho drives while Key directs him with the directions from their phone, grabs a few boxes of dye while Key looks for colored contacts. Key quickly picks from the boxes Minho chose and finds hazel contacts to match. And then they're in the car again and Minho is speeding back to the hotel. Key roots through their suitcase for their tinting bowl and brush and tosses the dye and developer to Minho.

“Mix that for me. I'm going to put your contacts in and part your hair.” Key likes telling the models what they're going to do, even if they don't understand it.

Minho does as he's told and holds still while Key slides the contacts in, then moves around to brush and part Minho's hair. Then Key starts to brush the dye in, silent as they work as fast as they dare.

“Why don't you like soulmates?”

“I don't feel comfortable talking about that.” Key moves to the second section.

“Then how'd you get interested in all this?”

“I used to dance, and I learned how to do makeup for competitions from - she was a senior when I was a freshman in high school, I think you know her as BoA?”

“Why not dance then?”

“I wanted to be an idol, originally. I tried out for SM, they didn't take me, said I wasn't a strong enough singer. There isn't much else you can do with dance other than teach, but I liked doing makeup more, so. Here I am,” Key starts on the third section, “any more questions?”

“Who's Jonghyun?”

“He's - my friend. I think. He's soulmates with my best friend, but I think I like him and I think he likes me too, and he must've talked about it with Taemin, because Taemin confronted me and he's fine with it, us dating, I mean, but now you're here too and...I don't know. It's complicated.”

“But you do like-”

“Leave that in for 45 minutes.” Key interrupts, “I'm going to shower.”

Minho knocks on the bathroom door just when Key is about to get out the shower, saying that the time is up and Key dries off quickly and directs Minho to the bathroom sink before getting their gloves and thoroughly rinsing Minho's hair. It's a little lighter than what Key had been thinking of, but the light brown highlights Minho's strong jaw and the curve of his lips and the arch of his brow.

“Put this in,” Key says, pointing to the little bottle of conditioner, “I'll rinse it after I get dressed, and then we have to _go_.”

Minho nods and uncaps the bottle and Key rushes to their clothes, hurriedly putting on their favorite lotion (the one that smells like vanilla, the one Jonghyun likes) and then their clothes. Key parts their hair down the middle and decides that they want to dye their own hair, some crazy color - maybe blue, or green.

“Kibum, I'm ready!” Minho calls from the bathroom and Key hurries in to give his hair a quick once over, then rinses. Key dries Minho's hair and then brushes it to a style they like (his hair is brushed up and away from his forehead; the color of his now light brown hair shows off the tan of Minho's skin and the hazel of the contacts) and suddenly Minho's look pulls together and Key allows themself a self satisfied smile.

“I know I'm handsome, Kibum, but shouldn't we be going?”

Key almost snorts because yes, Minho _is_ handsome, you'd have to be blind not to notice. Choi Minho is easily the most well known model in all of South Korea - handsome? Choi Minho is the _epitome_ of handsome. But Key can't (won't) say that, so they just shrug.

“Handsome, you? Come on.” Key leaves the hotel room without another word, ignoring the way Minho's lips curl up in a grin at their words.

“Coming.”

The car ride is quiet only because they don't honestly know where the shoot is. Minho had requested that they not be given a limo or a driver and so they're just given an average car and not much else - Key is beginning to regret Minho's decision because they're ten minutes late, and in this industry, every minute wasted is like an hour gone.

So they're freaking out, just a little.

“Can't you go faster?”

“I'm going at the speed limit,” Minho replies, patient. They've had this conversation more than Key can remember in the span of fifteen minutes.

“Next time, we're getting a driver. Or at least a car _with a gps_.”

“We should've gotten a convertible, today is perfect for the roof to be down.”

“No, it would ruin your hair.”

“You'll redo it at the site, you always do. We could go from our room to the lobby and you'd redo my hair because it's messy.”

“It would ruin _my_ hair. And I don't get paid to make myself look good.”

“You don't get paid to make _me_ look good either, Kibum.” Minho sounds highly amused.

“If you weren't driving, I'd punch you.”

“You've punched me before, it doesn't hurt a bit. I think Yoogeun has hurt me more than you have.”

“Isn't he like two?”

“Four. He acts like he's two sometimes, though. He reminds me of you.”

“Choi Minho-”

“I was actually going to say because you're both cute and I love you both, but you can take it like that if you want.”

“Don't you think it's a little too soon to say that?”

Minho shrugs, looks at Key out of the corner of his eye. “I say what I mean, Kibum.”

“You know I'm not - I'm not in love with you. Not yet.”

“I'm fine with that. I'll wait for you, you're worth it.”

Key feels little prickles of embarrassment and they look away, biting their lip. “Can we talk about this at the hotel? I'm not saying no, I just need - I need to think.”

“Of course.”

The shoot goes even better than Key could have hoped: Minho's hair and eyes are beautifully offset by the white sand and clear water, and he looks almost too handsome with a surfboard in hand, in knee deep water with an arm around the female model. They end up finishing early and Minho and the female model splash out the water, laughing at something they'd been talking about earlier.

“This is Kibum, my stylist. Kibum, meet Choi Jinri.”

Jinri gives Key a wide smile and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear before offering her hand, “Call me Sulli. I really like Minho's hair, he said you did that this morning? It looks really good, you should do mine.”

“I was actually pretty surprised it turned out so well, it was on a whim. And I could dye your hair - you'd look good with red hair. And shorter, to here,” Key touches her shoulder thoughtfully, “it would be really cute.”

“You're right, he _is_ charming.” Sulli says to Minho.

“They, not him-”

Sulli looks alarmed, “I'm so sorry, I should've asked.”

“No, it's fine. You didn't know better. Really.”

Sulli gives Key an uncertain look, “Are you sure?” and even Key nods, a smile, “you're really cute. We should meet up if there's any spare time-”

“I don't think there will be,” Minho interrupts, but Sulli just laughs.

“I'm not trying to steal your partner, Minho, you know that. You know I'm aro anyway-” and to Key, “talk to him, he's pouting, what a baby. It's a shame, he's so handsome.”

“I think it's cute,” Key can't help smiling too as they join in on Sulli’s teasing, “like a puppy.”

“Better make sure he doesn't slobber, if you know what I mean.”

Key turns to Minho, thoughtful. “He's already tried to mark his territory.”

“Mine,” Minho cuts in, “you said you're my territory. That-"

“I think...we should go back to the hotel,” Key turns to Sulli, “Minho and I have some things to talk about, do you think we could meet up for dinner or something?”

“Not tonight, I think I have another shoot? Give me your number, I'll text you,” Sulli plucks Key's phone out of their hand anyway and gives it back after a long moment, then she smiles up at them, “have a good talk, you two. And Kibum, don't think I'll forget you said you'd dye my hair.”

“Don't worry, I won't forget either. Just text me when you're free, okay?”

“Will do! I have to go, it was good seeing you again, Minho, and nice to meet you, Kibum!” Sulli hurries over to the van waiting for her and Minho almost immediately tugs Key back to their car.

“Minho, what are you doing?”

“You want to talk about this, me and you-”

“When did I say that-”

Minho cuts them off with a gaze that Key can only describe as smouldering, “Am I wrong?”

“You're right.” Key mumbles it after averting their gaze.

“Good. I'm going to shower, and then we're going to talk.” Minho turns away from Key and starts the car.

The ride is completely silent except for the radio; Key can barely hear it over the pounding of their heart. They keep glancing over at Minho to see his gaze on the road, brows furrowed.

“Hey. Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles.”

Minho glances over at Key and gives them a tiny grin, “Don't worry, Kibum. I'll still be handsome with wrinkles, right?”

“Of course. Arrogant much?”

“You said I'm handsome, Kibummie. That's a huge compliment coming from you. You're gorgeous.”

Key shrugs, “I'm no model, Minho.”

“You wouldn't stand it. Too much standing around, too robotic. You'd be better suited to being a makeup artist like you are now. Not even Taeyeon would've tried to dye my hair an hour before a shoot. You're a natural.”

“Minho…”

“We passed an ice cream place, want some? It's on me.”

Key immediately thinks of ice cream dripping down Minho's wrist and the (unintentional) smouldering gaze he'd give - “No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Minho orders a mango smoothie and they end up sharing it. Key takes most of it and tries to ignore Minho's laughter when they end up spilling.

The hotel room is blessedly cool and Key flops down on their bed, sighing. “I'm never going outside again. Look at my hair, it's so limp. It's ridiculous.”

“You're ridiculous,” Minho retorts. He takes that moment to pull his shirt over his head and toss it at Key’s face. Key lets it fall to the floor and then they glare up at Minho - or they try to. They end up giggling and Minho gives them a fond, gentle smile and Key realizes that yeah, they're definitely in love.

“Minho, shower so we can talk.”

“Of course, princess.” There's a teasing look in Minho's eye and he has the audacity to _wink_ at Key before going to the bathroom.

If Key had the energy, they would've hit Minho with his own shirt.

Minho comes out a half an hour later, wearing a loose tank top and shorts. His hair is still wet and he has a towel around his shoulders; he looks at Key and grins, “Let's talk.”

“I want to know more about you,” Key blurts out, “like we're not soulmates. We just met.”

“Like twenty questions, okay. What's your favorite kind of movie?”

“Horror, except. Like - I love watching horror movies, but I get scared easily, so it's kind of...you know? Taemin used to pop out of nowhere when I watched horror movies at home. Um, what about you?”

“Action movies, or romantic comedies. Who's Taemin?”

“The dance prodigy two grades below me. We were the two best dancers so we were paired together a lot, and I grew fond of him. He was a cute kid, bowl haircut, and shy. He blinked a lot too. But now, here-" Key digs out their phone and shows Minho a picture of Jonghyun and Taemin, “I cut and dyed his hair. I think I'm going to try a lavender middle part bob next. What's your favorite food?”

“Ramen,” Minho answers immediately, “any kind. Pets?”

“No, but I want a dog. A toy poodle. Hobbies?”

“Soccer. I wanted to be a famous soccer player when I was a kid, but here we are now.”

“Would you trade modelling for soccer?”

“My question, Kibum. Family?”

“My grandma. I love her to death. She raised me when I was young, so. Why do they call you a hyung whore?”

“Oh, that. I'm close with Kyuhyun and Changmin, and Ryewook. Kyuhyun named us the Kyuline, we just hang out a lot.”

“I get that, Taemin used to call me his umma because I was so protective of him. And I nagged a lot. But it was all for him.”

“You must love him.”

“He's like my brother. I love him to death. How did you get into modelling?”

“Kyuhyun. He saw me in the street and grabbed my arm and handed me a business card for SM, and I thought it was fake so I didn't call, but then my brother saw it and called for me. So here I am.”

Key's heart is pounding in their chest now and they lick their lips. “Minho, I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“If I told you I'm falling in love with you, what would you do?” Minho stays still and silent for a long minute, then stands and moves to sit next to Key. His hand is warm when he cups Key’s cheek and he leans in close enough so Key can smell the vanilla of Minho’s shampoo, and then finally, _finally_ they're kissing.


	3. Variation Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Jonghyun and Jinki, until one day, it's not.

The LED light blinking dark blue is the first thing Jinki notices when he wakes, the next thing he notices is Jonghyun's fluffy hair peeking out of the blankets next to him. The messages were all from 4am that morning and Jinki scrolls through them with sleep still clouding his mind.

> **Kibum: leaving now, I'll video chat when I land**
> 
> **Kibum: if any of you have snapchat ill put stuff there too**
> 
> **Taemin: @acetaemin**
> 
> **Jjong: @byul_r00**
> 
> **Kibum: why arent you alseep**
> 
> **Taemin: were in bed**
> 
> **Kibum: gross**
> 
> **Taemin: u asked**
> 
> **Jjong: tae is at his own dorm nd im writing songs**

Jinki thinks of adding his own snapchat (@skehehdanfdldi) but he's too lazy to explain what it means. Instead, he rolls over and lifts the blanket from Jonghyun's head - he's asleep, and Jinki leaves him be.

Jinki slips out of bed and warms up a bowl of fried rice he'd gotten from Luna. He's halfway done when Jonghyun pads into the room, rubbing his eye.

Sleep good?”

Jonghyun shakes his head and slumps on top of Jinki, yawning. “I wrote a little and then I couldn't sleep, so I just tried to sleep for an hour and then I came in your room and I was out.”

Jinki looks at his watch and then spoons some rice into Jonghyun's mouth, “So you wrote?”

“Mostly stared at a blank document, but I got some stuff done.” Jonghyun opens his mouth for another spoonful of rice and Jinki obliges.

“Want the rest?”

“It's yours though-"

“It's fine. I'll get more from Luna during acapella.”

“Luna made this?”

Jinki nods and pushes the bowl to Jonghyun before standing. “I'm going back to bed, coming?”

Jonghyun takes another mouthful of rice and then follows Jinki back to bed. He's on his phone for a while, and when he throws it down, he looks up at Jinki, frowning. “Do you think Kibum landed?”

“Not yet, Jjong. Maybe this afternoon,” Jinki picks up Jonghyun's phone and puts it on the dresser, then settles down under the blankets, “they'll have messaged you by the time you wake up. So come on, nap.”

Jinki can practically feel Jonghyun's pout, but he nestles into Jinki's side with an obliging nod. “Night.”

When Jinki wakes up, there's two familiar heads of blonde hair next to him, not one. There's Jonghyun's fluffy platinum hair peeking out from next to him, and on Jinki's other side is Taemin - Jinki knows it's him because Taemin's dark roots are growing out.

Jinki snorts and Taemin looks up at him, eyes half closed. “Shh.”

“It's my room, Taemin.”

“So?” Taemin nuzzles down into the blankets, “I'm tired, and you're warm, so hush.”

“You couldn't sleep in your own room?”

Taemin shrugs, “I wanted to talk to Jjong, but I got here and you were both sleeping, and then I realized I was tired too, so. Now _shh_.”

“Switch with me then, I'm not tired. And don't get my bed dirty.” Jinki moves to get up, but Jonghyun laying on his arm, and he stirs when Jinki moves. It's so... _Jonghyun_ that Jinki can't help a fond smile; Taemin coughs and Jinki stiffens, but Taemin looks calm.

“He's pretty cute.”

“He's a brat.”

Jonghyun's voice is muffled and huffy when he speaks in a low mumble, “I heard that…”

“Hey babe,” Taemin's voice is lazy, “sleep good?”

Jonghyun nods and rolls onto his back, eyes closed and a pout on his lips. “Nap with me! Jinki, go away, you're mean.”

Jinki is thoroughly amused when he answers. “It's _my_ bed though."

Jonghyun flaps a lazy hand and makes grabby hands at Taemin. “Nap!” he whines, and Taemin snorts.

“Bye, Jinki.”

“ _Don't_ get my bed dirty!”

Kicked out of his own room, Jinki decides to head down to see Luna at her dorm; Amber is there and so is another girl.

“Hi Luna, Amber.”

“Jinki, this is Ailee. She just transferred, isn't she cute?”

“Is this a trick question? If I say yes, it's creepy, since we just met. And if I say no, I'm mean. But if I don't answer, it's rude.”

Amber frowns over at Jinki and lifts their head from Luna’s lap before swinging off the bed and standing. “Luna, Ailee, are you thirsty?”

“I am,” Jinki says, grinning, just because he knows Amber will ignore him.

“Get your own drink, then.”

“I think I just might.”

Amber frowns again at Jinki, but he's known them long enough to know they don't mean it. They turn on their heel into the kitchen and Jinki takes their spot next to Luna.

“Ailee, Jinki's the one I told you about, the cute guy with the nice voice.”

“Cute? Me?”

“Objectively,” Luna looks at Ailee, “right?”

“Yeah, he's pretty cute.” she has a nice voice, and Jinki kind of really wants to hear her sing.

“You two should sing together!” Luna’s grinning wickedly now, “at open mic."

“Luna, we just met-”

“I think it would be nice. Amber said you're a really good, and they're my best friend so they wouldn’t lie to me. What song do you want to do?”

Ailee frowns and twirls a lock of hair around her finger as she thinks. “Can I get your number? I have to think, unless you have anything?”

“I'm fine with anything you pick. Except if it has high notes - I can do them, but I don't like to.”

“Jinki's roommate is the opposite,” Luna nudges Jinki, “he's a great singer too, but he's not in acapella. He writes songs though. Oh, Jinki, do you have any of Jjong’s songs?”

“He's very protective of his music, no.”

“Have you ever sang together?”

“We sing a lot around the dorm, but we've never done anything official. Jjong’s busy doing an album with his soulmate though.” The word is bitter in Jinki's mouth and he swallows it down with a grimace.

“Jjong has a _soulmate?_ And you didn't _tell_ me?”

“I didn't know you two were that close. His name is Taemin, he's a freshman.”

“Is he cute?”

Jinki thinks for a minute, then shrugs. “Yeah, he's pretty cute. He broke into our room today or something, me and Jjong were napping and when I woke up, Taemin was in bed with us too.”

Amber chooses that moment to walk in and they stare at Jinki with accusation clear in their eyes. “You were in bed with _who?_ ”

“Jjong and I were _napping_ , and Taemin was there when I woke up.”

“Where are they now?”

“Either napping still or not in my bed.”

> **From Jjong: where r youuuuuu**
> 
> **From Jjong: come baaaack jinkiiii**
> 
> **To Jjong: go play with your boyfriend**
> 
> **From Jjong: >:vvvvv**
> 
> **From Jjong: he's not my bf sbtnryrukmruv go away**
> 
> **To Jjong: I hope you didn't mess up my bed**
> 
> **From Jjong: !!!!!! Hurry back or we will**

“I should go, Jonghyun is threatening to dirty my bed with Taemin. He's so needy.”

“I think it's cute that you're so close,” Ailee takes a quick sip of soda, “it's really nice. It reminds me of me and Amber.”

“Have you known each other long?”

“We met like - last week? Feels like we've known each other forever, though.”

“They've been texting non-stop,” Luna continues, “and then the third day, they started video chatting. Me and Ailee talked for the first time on Wednesday, but we got close really quickly. And here we are.”

> **From Jjong: ur not here im calling tae**
> 
> **To Jjong: omw dont you dare ruin my bed**
> 
> **From Jjong: uve got three minutes uwuwuwwuwu**

“Listen, I _really_ have to go. I think Jonghyun is serious.”

“Wait, my number.”

Jinki nods and gives Ailee his phone. “I have three minutes, hurry please. I _really_ don't want to walk in on my roommate with some guy I've only known for a month or so.”

“Someone's jealous,” Amber mutters, head in Luna’s lap again, and Jinki snorts.

“I barely know Taemin, why would I be jealous of him? And Jonghyun is my best friend.” Jinki adds the last part at Amber’s raised brow.

“I have to go too, I need to unpack.” Ailee accepts Jinki's hand and he pulls her up, not noticing until she starts for the door that their hands are still linked; Luna and Amber _have_ noticed though, and Luna mouths ‘fighting!’ at him while Amber just grins notoriously. Jinki wonders again why he hangs out with them so much.

He and Ailee part downstairs; she tells him she has an apartment off campus and Jinki points her in the direction of the store Taemin works at, just in case.

And then it's back to his own dorm, where Jonghyun is curled up on the couch, no sign of Taemin.

“You're late,” Jonghyun says, voice shaky.

“Where's Taemin?” Jinki _knows_ that voice, sits on the opposite end of the couch and lets Jonghyun wiggle into his arms.

“He has dance. His show is coming up.”

“Jonghyun, what's wrong?”

Jonghyun gives Jinki a weak smile and holds out his phone with a trembling hand. “Kibum didn't text-”

That's all he can manage before he's weeping; Jinki holds him close and lets Jonghyun sob into his shirt, doesn't answer the questions Jonghyun manages to get out in between his sobs, because they've been through this before and they know each too well by now. Jinki just lets Jonghyun cry, stays quiet and still and tries to keep his breaths slow and deep so Jonghyun will do the same. He doesn't know how long they sit together like that; Jinki's leg falls asleep while Jonghyun sniffles and sucks the necklace Taemin had gotten him.

“Is that one of those chewy necklaces?”

“Yeah, Taemin knows how much I bite my lip when I'm nervous, so he bought it for me.”

Jinki nods slowly, almost feeling ashamed of himself for not thinking of that first.

“It's okay that Taemin got it and not you, Jinki. I'm not mad at you, you’re my best friend.”

Best friend. The words make Jinki want to throw up, but he just swallows the feeling, for Jonghyun's (his own, not Jonghyun's) sake.

“Jjong, what are you doing this weekend?”

"Me and Taemin were going to see a movie-”

“Tell him you have to cancel. We're going out, just us. Like how everything was before Taemin, before Kibum, before all of this.”

“Where?”

“That's a surprise.” Jinki has no idea where they'll go, but Jonghyun's bright smile and nod makes it worth it.

They end up not doing anything on Saturday; Jonghyun had gotten a stomach ache from eating too much cookie dough with Taemin, so he spends most of the day pouting at Jinki from the couch. They download a few movies and watch them in relative silence (Jonghyun always asks questions during movies) and they play a lot of card games. Jinki's better at most of the speed games, but he lets Jonghyun win because, well. He likes seeing Jonghyun happy.

“You know,” Jonghyun says as Jinki picks a card from the deck, “That I like Kibum.”

Of course Jinki knows. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, Jjong. Of course I knew.”

“You're supposed to ask me what Taemin said about it! We're going to start over.”

The question doesn't come again for another few minutes, but then- “You know, I like Kibum?”

“I know.” Jinki looks down at his cards to keep from smiling and Jonghyun sighs in exasperation.

“Jinki!”

“Okay, okay, what did Taemin say about your crush on Ki-”

“He knew!” Jonghyun interrupts, pouting, “he said he saw it coming from a mile away! I'm not _that_ obvious, am I?”

“Of course you're not, Jjongie.”

Jonghyun throws his cards at Jinki.

Somehow they end up on the floor; music playing from Jonghyun's bluetooth speaker, but neither of them are really listening to it. Jonghyun looks like he's about to fall asleep, and Jinki stays quiet and still so he won't rouse Jonghyun.

“Jinki?” Jonghyun's voice is a low mumble, “thanks. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my best friend-” Jonghyun cuts off with a yawn and rolls over to stare at Jinki with sleep heavy eyes, “you know?”

“I know. Go to sleep, Jjong.”

Jonghyun nods and lifts himself a little so Jinki can fit his arm under his head (they've done this countless times) and only when he's sure Jonghyun is asleep does Jinki let himself drift to sleep as well.

When Jinki wakes, he's still on the floor, alone in the dorm; Jonghyun hasn't left a note, but he's taken his favorite sweater (the one Jinki got for him two years ago at New Year's) so that can only mean he's out now, likely taking a walk. His phone is still charging, so he couldn't have gone far, and when Jinki moves to stand, his sleeve slips and he sees the words freshly inked on his skin.

> _Although you’re transparent, you don’t disappear_   
>  _When I can’t see you, I thought you aren’t even hurting_   
>  _So what you couldn’t hold onto even though you knew_   
>  _Actually hurts like being ripped apart, like dying_   
>  _Because I’m drenched in tears_   
>  _That blatant fault of mine can’t be seen now_

Jonghyun bursts into the dorm just then, cheeks blotchy pink and eyes red. He meets Jinki's gaze and then looks down before checking his phone and then retreating to his room. He's on his laptop when Jinki quietly comes up behind him and he's typing the words from both of their wrists.

“Jjong-”

“Jinki, please. Not now, I just-” Jonghyun sounds like he's about to cry, but Jinki knows this tone. Staying will only make Jonghyun feel worse, so Jinki leaves.

> **To Ailee: wyd**
> 
> **From Ailee: looking for food**
> 
> **To Ailee: I'll pick you up, I'm hungry too**
> 
> **From Ailee: your treat**
> 
> **To Ailee: ^^**

They end up at some burger joint that Jinki's never heard of - Ailee had sworn by it and now Jinki can see why; the food is great - and they're going over potential duets, but Jinki can't focus. That song had so obviously been about Kibum - what did the other do to deserve that kind of recognition from Jonghyun, when all they'd done was lead him along and leave when he was at his most vulnerable?

“Jinki, spit it out. What are you thinking about?” her voice is gentle, but still firm, and Jinki takes one last bite of his burger to stall for time.

“My roommate-”

“Jonghyun?”

"Yes, Jonghyun. He's...he's everything to me.”

“You're in love with him?”

“Yes. No, wait, no. I'm not. I - platonic relationships are just as important as romantic ones, you know.”

“You never answered my question.”

“Irrelevant. He has a soulmate-”

“Taemin, right?”

“Stop interrupting, would you? But yes, Taemin. They were friends before they found out, and things are good for them-"

“So you like Taemin?”

“He's nice, funny. Cute, objectively. Would I date him? No.”

“So what's the problem?”

“Jonghyun gets crushes easily. Too easily, really. Every time we go to a restaurant, he gets a tiny crush on our waiter.”

Ailee points a ketchup covered fry at Jinki before popping it in her mouth, “You're not changing the subject.”

“I wasn't. Jonghyun gets crushes too easily. He made this friend, Kibum, and I could see Jonghyun's crush coming from a mile away. Before Jonghyun realized it too, actually. So he gets this crush and tells Kibum, and Kibum freaks out so Taemin talks to them, but then they leave for America for a semester. And they promise to keep in touch, but they don't, and. Jonghyun is really...he feels so _much_.”

“But what does that have to do with you?”

“Do you have a soulmate?”

“I don't get marks, and I'm more than fine with that.”

Jinki lifts his sleeve so Ailee can see Jonghyun's scribbled lyrics, “Jjong wrote this.”

“You're-”

“And he's not mine.”

“Have you told him?”

“You're the only one that knows. I'm just his best friend.”

“Listen to me,” Ailee is frowning now, “that's just as important as being his soulmate. You and Taemin, you're both there for him, you both love him. There isn't really a difference.”

That actually...was really nice. “Ailee, you…”

“Yes?” Ailee gives Jinki a bright smile even as she takes her hand from Jinki's plate. It's full of his fries. “Stop stealing my fries!”

“You weren't eating them…”

“Because I was talking! Just, take the rest.” Jinki pushes the rest of his fries over to Ailee and she gives him a bright smile.

“You're the best, Jinki.”

“You're welcome, Ailee.”

> **From Tae: u should come home. It's about jjong**

Jinki turns back to Ailee and stands. “It was really fun, and thank you for everything. Jonghyun is...I don't know, Taemin told me to come home.”

“You go, I'll finish these fries. We should do this again sometime. And you could bring Jonghyun and Taemin.”

“What, so you'll steal all of our fries?”

“That too! Now go to your friend.”

> **To Tae: omw**

Taemin's stretched out on the couch when Jinki enters the room, he looks up from his phone and gives Jinki a lazy little grin. “Hey.”

“How's Jjong?”

“Been locked up in his room since I got here, even though he's the one that called me.”

Jinki frowns to himself and goes to Jonghyun's room and knocks on the door gently. “Jjong, open up. It's Jinki.”

“Go away,” Jonghyun's voice is muffled and wobbly.

“Me and Taemin will be here if you need us, okay?” There's no answer, so Jinki goes back to the couch and sits next to Taemin.

“God.”

Taemin echoes Jinki's sigh with a tired laugh. “I know.”

“He's worth it though.”

"Are you in love with him?” Taemin's voice is lazy, calm.

“No-"

“I'm fine if you are. He's poly, and I don't mind him liking or dating other people.”

Jinki runs his fingers through his hair, “It's not that simple.”

Taemin's fingers close around his wrist, small and thin, and they're cold when Taemin gently nudges Jinki's sleeve up more so the small, delicate ink is seen. It's obviously familiar to Taemin, because when he pushes his own sleeve up, the ink there matches the ink on Jinki's wrist.

“Well.”

“Yeah.” Awkward.

Taemin lets go of Jinki's wrist and hums. “And he's not yours?”

“No.”

“That _is_ complicated. You should say something. How long have you known?”

“It was probably the beginning of sophomore year, and he was having these recurring nightmares. I wake up at 4am one day and there are these lyrics on my wrist…”

Jinki can still remember them, although he doesn't tell Taemin that.

> _Today, I am all drenched in sweat yet again_   
>  _I wake up and I just can’t believe it oh_   
>  _(a cruel nightmare)_   
>  _In the dream that repeats every night_   
>  _Like a lie, you coldly leave me oh_   
>  _I can’t believe it –_

“So I go back to sleep, and in the morning Jonghyun shows me his computer, and what's on my wrist is the first part of a song he wrote. Alarm Clock.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“He needed me to be his friend? I didn't want to complicate what we had and risk our friendship? I was scared? I don't know. Why aren't you more upset?”

“I'm not in love with him, he's not my boyfriend. I can't control who likes him and who he likes.”

“You're not in love with him?”

“Or anyone for that matter. This was a fairly recent discovery. That I'm not weird or broken or anything.”

“Then what are you and Jjong?”

Taemin shrugs. “He knows I'm aro and he's fine with that. We're like...best friends? But more than that? But not romantic. Like, I'll call him babe and we kiss if I'm in a kissy mood, but other than that.”

The sound of the door opening makes them both turn around, and it's Jonghyun, shuffling towards them both, eyes red and cheeks blotchy red. He flops down between them and wordlessly beckons them both closer so he's squished between them.

And then, quietly, “I miss Kibum.”

“I know,” Taemin takes one of Jonghyun's hands in his and lets Jonghyun play with his fingers so he can have something else to focus on, “I'm gonna go call him, okay?”

Jonghyun sniffles and nods, lets go of Taemin's hand and immediately latches onto Jinki's. His fingers are clammy and rough, but Jinki doesn't mind, just lets Jonghyun trace mindless patterns on his palm. Jinki wiggles his fingers and Jonghyun slides his fingers between Jinki's so they're holding hands. Not what Jinki had in mind, but whatever makes Jonghyun happy.

Jinki can hear Taemin talking to someone - Kibum - in increasingly angry tones, he then abruptly calms down, and after another minute, comes out.

“Kibum says they're coming home. They have another shoot to finish, and then they'll come home. They said they're sorry.”

Jonghyun nods and gives Taemin a little smile, still playing with Jinki's hand. It's quiet, and Jonghyun leans into Taemin when he sits, easily accepts his chewy necklace when Taemin holds it up to the seam of his lips.

It all feels...nice.

“I want to dye my hair.”

“What color?”

“Pink. Like-” Jonghyun digs in his pocket for his phone and shows them a shade of pink, “this.”

“I think it would be cute.” Taemin ruffles Jonghyun's hair and he wiggles closer to Jinki, a shy smile on his lips.

“I like it too. You'd be super cute, Jjong.”

“Thank you,” Jonghyun wiggles in place, “gonna let Kibum do it.”

“They're gonna make you so pretty and cute, Jjongie,” Taemin cooes, “so small, so pretty. Cute little pink fairy.”

“Ah,” Jonghyun presses his smile into Jinki's sleeve, “stop it!”

“But Jjongie,” Jinki gently nudges Jonghyun's chin up so they're face to face, “Kibummie will make you so cute and pink, so delicate and pretty, pretty and small.”

“Jinki!” Jonghyun looks torn between scandalized and giddy; Jinki takes the opportunity to lean in and press a quick kiss to Jonghyun's flushed cheek. When he pulls away, Taemin quickly kisses the other cheek; Jonghyun wiggles off the couch and lays on the floor, covering his head.

“Go away!” it's whined through poorly suppressed giggles and Taemin takes one look at Jinki before flopping down on top of Jonghyun and cooing little compliments in his ear. It takes Jinki half a second to follow Taemin's example. He doesn't even have to remind himself that this is to see Jonghyun smile again.

> **To Taemin: didn't you say kibum is coming back**
> 
> **From Taemin: ask them that yourself**

Jinki glances at Jonghyun, who is currently waiting by the microwave. He pulls out a bag of popcorn and sits at the kitchen table, textbooks open. He can't know Kibum lied, not now.

“Jjong, I'll be in my room, okay?”

Jonghyun barely looks up from his work, just nods and mumbles something under his breath, clearly distracted.

To Taemin: ok

Jinki finds his headphones in Jonghyun's room and then retreats to his own room, plugs them into his phone and calls Kibum. Just when he's about to hang up, Kibum's face appears; they're more tan and they look happier.

“Jinki? What are you-”

“Where are you?”

“Aruba-” Kibum twists around, “no, Minho, I'm talking to one of my friends.”

Friends. Jinki snorts and Kibum turns back around. “So what did you want?”

“You said you'd be coming home.”

“I _can't_ , there are so many shoots coming up and I'm just getting started here-”

“Is that really what's most important here?”

“What do you mean?”

“What's more important to you, experiences or friends? It's not like you can't learn whatever you're learning _here_ , with all of us with you.”

“Maybe I don't _want_ you all here. Maybe I want to meet new people and cut ties with all of you.”

“I'll tell Jonghyun you said that then.”

Kibum's angered expression crumples at that, but they quickly school their expression back into place. “Fine, I don't care.”

Well, okay. Jinki stands and goes to the kitchen, finds Jonghyun watching tv, textbooks forgotten. He sits next to Jonghyun and gives him an earbud, heart clenching at the way Jonghyun smiles when he sees Kibum.

“Kibummie, you're coming home? Want you to dye my hair when you get back! Pink!”

Kibum's expression again falters and they give Jonghyun a tiny, forced smile. “Pink would look really good on you, Jjong. But I don't think I'll be able to do it.”

“What do you mean?” The way Jonghyun says it tells Jinki he already knows the answer.

“I can't come home. Not yet. This is a once in a lifetime experience! I can't just throw away SM, Jjong.”

Jinki almost wishes he hadn't started all of this when he sees the expression on Jonghyun's lips, something anger and disappoint, and Jinki knows Jonghyun is going to cry soon.

“But you could throw me away.”

“That isn't what I meant-”

“Jinki, I'm going to Taemin's. I think I'm going to spend the night there.”

“What about his roommate?”

“Jongin moved out. I'll see you later, okay?”

“Text me when you get there.”

Jonghyun nods and gives Jinki a shaky little smile before disappearing in his room to pack. Once he's gone, Jinki turns back to Kibum to see them frowning up at him.

“Did he say Jongin?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I know him. I fixed that idiot's eyeliner when I first got here.”

“Impossible.”

“They did say he just started modelling. It can't be a coincidence.”

“Since we're asking questions instead of talking about the issue, I have something I've been thinking about for a while.”

“What?”

“Why don't you like soulmates?”

Kibum looks genuinely surprised, almost impressed. “Well. My parents...They were soulmates, and they got married almost as soon as they found out. It was only after having me that they realised they weren't really meant for each other. I ran away to my grandmother's and she let me stay the night, then brought me back the next day. When my parents found out, they had me pack my things for my grandmother's, and I lived there until college.”

Oh. “I'm-”

“You're only sorry because you didn't know.” Kibum says it mildly, shrugging, “how about you, Jinki? You don't like soulmates either.”

“I'm Jonghyun's soulmate. He's not mine.” Jinki shrugs when he says it, as if it's not the very thing that ruins him every time he sees Jonghyun's delicate handwriting on his wrist.

A wince. “Crap.”

“Crap is right.”

“I think-” Kibum twists around and then swears abruptly before turning back around, “Jinki, Minho has a shoot in ten minutes and _he didn't remind me about the time,_ ” this is directed at Minho, Jinki guesses, “I have to go.”

“Good luck.”

Kibum gives Jinki a quick, exasperated smile before they hang up. Alone now, Jinki throws his phone down and sighs, suddenly drained of energy.

> **From Jjong: at taes**
> 
> **To Jjong: have fun**
> 
> **From Jjong: yeah**
> 
> **From Jjong: r u comingn to his dance show**
> 
> **To Jjong: when is it**
> 
> **From Jjong: next Saturday night**
> 
> **To Jjong: yeah, we can come back here and order food**
> 
> **From Jjong: !!!! good**

Next Saturday comes too quickly, according to Taemin, and while they're waiting for the dancers to appear onstage, Jonghyun is squeezing Jinki's hand so hard Jinki fears it'll fall off. Jinki doesn't really pay attention to the little kids or even the high schoolers, and when Jonghyun squeezes his hand again, Jinki scans the stage and - there's Taemin. Jinki knows virtually nothing about dance, but he can tell Taemin is _good_ , his movements are all sharp and fluid and Jinki can _feel_ the emotion in his movements.

Taemin is also the only one that gets a solo: two, in fact. It takes Jinki a minute to realize that Taemin Is the one singing both of the songs; his voice sounds so similar to Jonghyun's that for a moment, Jinki thought those were Jonghyun's songs.

“This one is called Ace,” Jonghyun whispers in his ear, “me and Tae recorded it a while ago.”

The song is smooth and sensual and Taemin's movements are all sharp and all traces of the usual lazy Taemin Jinki knows are gone.

The second, Jonghyun squeaks when it starts, clearly excited. “Drip Drop!”

That's all he says and Jinki can see why. The song itself is great, but the dance...Taemin's movements are just as sharp but even more powerful and sexual.

Jinki leans over to Jonghyun, thoroughly impressed. “He could've been an idol if he wanted. He can sing, dance, and his visuals…”

Jonghyun just shushes him.

And after, he practically jumps Taemin, covering him with little coos of praise and kisses that Taemin tries - and fails - to dodge. Taemin sends Jinki a little helpless look and Jinki snorts.

“Jjong, Taemin is sweaty and probably tired, shouldn't you let him rest?"

Jonghyun backs away at the mention of sweat and gives them both a sheepish little grin. “I'm just so _proud_ of you, Tae. Two solos? And you did so _good_.”

“Ace was actually supposed to be a duet with Jongin, but he's off in America now.” Taemin pushes his hair from his face and accepts the water bottle Jonghyun hands him.

“Go change and shower, I'll order pizza. Good?”

“Good. See you soon.”

> T **o Ailee: wyd**
> 
> **From Ailee: studying, why?**
> 
> **To Ailee: you wanted to meet jjong and tae right?**
> 
> **To Ailee: tae just had a dance recital and we're getting pizza**
> 
> **From Ailee: is that an invitation?**
> 
> **To Ailee: if you don't eat my slices**
> 
> **From Ailee: no promises lol**

“Ailee’s coming over too, Jjong.”

“Who's that?”

“Amber’s friend. You'll like her, she sings too.”

“Okay!” Jonghyun catches Jinki's hand in his, “Taemin did so good!”

“I know, I was there.”

“He should teach you to dance.”

“No thank you.”

“He should teach _me_ to dance!”

Jinki snorts and holds open the door for Jonghyun. “Of course.”

Jonghyun flashes his ID to the girl at the door and she buzzes them in. They're quiet until they get to their dorm and then Jonghyun gasps. “I need to get Taemin a gift!”

“Play him a song.”

Jonghyun opens his mouth, then closes it. “Gonna get my stuff.”

Jinki can't help rolling his eyes at his roommate, and he sits on the couch to order pizza. Jonghyun barges out of his room, laptop in hand, headphones already on.

“Are you getting pineapple?”

“I was going to get plain, I don't know what kind everyone likes.”

“I like pineapple, and Tae likes extra cheese.” Jonghyun settles next to Jinki and begins to type after a minute.

Jinki is already texting Ailee; she answers within the minute.

“So half cheese, half pepperoni, and another half pineapple, half extra cheese.”

“And drinks,” Jonghyun whispers as Jinki orders, “soda.”

“And a liter of sprite, thank you. Oh, and this is to be delivered, thanks.” Jinki gives the employee his address and then hangs up.

“Got any ideas?”

“Last week when I spent the night with Tae? We went on a walk and the moon was full and I looked over at Tae and he was just so…” Jonghyun makes a hand gesture, “you know? I only have this so far.”

> _It’s late, let’s go home now_   
>  _It’s another late night and I’m taking you home_   
>  _The moon is big, it’s a full moon_   
>  _If I let you go like this, I won’t be able to sleep for a while_
> 
> _I go this way every day but I pretend I didn’t hear you_   
>  _As I go round and round, you probably noticed right?_   
>  _I don’t mean anything else,_   
>  _I just wanna be with you a little more, that’s why I’m doing this_

“That's...really good, Jjong.”

“Think I'm gonna call it Beautiful Tonight. It's also kind of about Kibum,” here Jonghyun turns shy, “and kind of about you.”

Before Jinki can ask what Jonghyun meant by that, there's a knock on the door.

“It's Taemin,” Jonghyun hisses, “can you stall? Or leave? Or something?”

Jinki snorts, well used to Jonghyun's antics by now, and nods. He goes to open the door for Taemin, and greets him with a, “One of my friends is coming, and the pizza should be here soon. I'll come back with both, make yourself at home.”

Taemin just frowns, clearly confused, but he nods and Jinki pushes past him. He just gets outside when he realizes he forgot his ID, and he sighs. Hopefully Jonghyun and Taemin won't be so wrapped up in each other and will answer the door when he knocks.

Jinki decides to pick up Ailee first, and hopefully by the time they get back, the pizza will be ready as well.

> **To Ailee: what building are you again?**
> 
> **From Ailee: look up**

Jinki does, and grins when he sees her. “Hey, you.”

“Hey! How's the whole situation with Jonghyun?”

“Same as before, except he wrote a song for Taemin - since he did such a good job at his dance show - and he said it was kind of about me too? But then he's always been overly affectionate, so it doesn't necessarily mean anything?”

“That's so cute though, even if it doesn't mean anything! And was Taemin really that good?”

“I know absolutely nothing about dance, but yeah. He had two solos, no one else did. And the songs he danced to? Those were his own. Jonghyun helped produce them, but Taemin sang them.”

“Is he cute?”

“Objectively.”

“Why isn't he an idol? SM would probably love him.”

“I just told Jonghyun that, actually. He shushed me though.”

“He sounds cute too - can he dance?”

“God, no. He's going to ask Taemin to teach him. Jonghyun dancing is…” Jinki shakes his head, “I think he could if he practiced. A _lot_. And that goes for me too.”

“I think you'd be a good dancer. And you can sing, and you're cute, so. All three of you could be an idol group.”

“I'm not cute though. Not like Taemin or Jonghyun.”

Ailee frowns up at Jinki and rolls her eyes. “You _are_ cute. I'd probably like you if I weren't aro.” she pats his arm as she says it.

“Taemin is aro too, did I say that?”

“I don't remember.” Ailee holds the door open for Jinki (which feels...kind of weird?) and then follows him inside.

“I have to wait for the pizza.”

“I'll wait with you, then. Anyway, he's aro? Then what about Jonghyun?”

“He said they're like platonic boyfriends.”

“So a qpr.”

“What's that?”

“Queerplatonic relationship. It's kind of exactly what Taemin said.”

“I'll tell him about it then, thanks. Are you in one?”

“Nope, I haven't worked up the nerve to tell the person I have a squish on.”

“Squish?”

“Like a platonic crush? Just go on tumblr.”

“Do I know them?”

“Yeah-”

“It has to be someone you've seen me with, so...Luna?”

“She's cute, but no.”

“Then it's Amber. They're pretty hot.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Ailee tries - fails - to hide her grin, “is that your pizza guy?” she points to the guy who's just walked in, carrying two boxes of pizza.

“You got lucky. Get the door for me?”

Ailee gives Jinki a teasing little grin and nods while Jinki pays and takes their food. Surprisingly, Jonghyun gets the door when Ailee knocks and he gives her a shy little smile.

“You're Jinki's friend, right?”

“Are you Jonghyun or Taemin? No, you're Jonghyun. He _is_ cute.” The last part is directed at Jinki and he bites back a grin as he nudges past her.

“I said _Taemin_ was cute.”

“Thanks? I don't like you like that though.”

“Cute _objectively_. And you're not my type either, don't worry.”

Taemin grins and makes grabby hands for the pizza, then sees Ailee and blinks. “Hi.”

“You're Taemin! I heard you did really well at your dance show, congrats!”

“Thanks…”

“Ailee.”

“So, are you Jinki's girlfriend?”

“Nope, we just met like last week? I'm aro, anyway.”

Taemin gives her his signature lazy grin as he nods. “Me too. Hey Jinki, I like her.”

“Jjong, you've got competition,”Jinki nudges Jonghyun, and the younger pouts up at him.

“Stop teasing me!”

Ailee looks up from the slice of pizza Taemin handed her, “And Jonghyun, I heard you write songs? That's really cool, you should play one for me sometime.”

Jonghyun leans up to whisper in Jinki's ear, “Never mind, I like her.” And louder, “I'll get cups!”

“I'll do it, you're too short. Remember what happened last time?”

“What happened last time?” Taemin and Ailee say it at almost the same time, and Jinki waits for them to stop laughing to speak.

“Jonghyun thought he could reach the cups by himself, so he was jumping in place and he kept missing, so then instead of just asking me or getting a chair to stand on, he hops up on the counter - nearly falls back - and grabs the napkins. But then on the way down, he slips and falls-"

“The floor was wet!” Jonghyun grumbles, squishing himself between Taemin and Ailee. Ailee hides her smile with one hand, and with the other, pats Jonghyun's thigh.

“That's cute, you're cute.”

“Isn't he? Cute tiny babe.” Taemin pats Jonghyun's other thigh and grins at Ailee over the top of his head.

Jinki comes back with the cups and pours them all soda, then settles down on the floor across from them to eat. Jonghyun manages to stand and then sits beside Jinki, grumbling about how he keeps being teased and they don't appreciate him like Jinki does. Jinki just pats his thigh and only manages to pry Jonghyun off of him when someone knocks on the door.

“Jjong, did you invite anyone?”

Jonghyun looks up from his half eaten slice of pizza and shakes his head, eyes wide. “I didn't order any food this time, either!”

Jinki shrugs and opens the door and. It's Kibum. It's like Kibum's appearance has put a spell on the room, everything's quiet and then Jonghyun sees Kibum, stands, nudges Jinki aside so he's face to face with them.

"Are you...here?”

Kibum nods, opens their mouth to speak and is silenced by a sharp slap to their face. Jonghyun's lip trembles and he barely manages to get one word out before he bursts into tears and runs to his room. Kibum and Jinki both wince when Jonghyun slams the door and Taemin heaves a sigh.

“Kibum, what are you doing here?”

“I-"

“Actually, no. I don't care what you're doing. Just. Please don't hurt him anymore.”

“I'll...go talk to Jonghyun.” Ailee is quiet when she says it, and Jinki barely notices, too focused on Taemin's quiet anger.

“I just gave up on SM for _this?_ ” Kibum runs their hand through their hair (it's been dyed green, and Jinki quite likes it) and laughs bitterly, “I should've stayed.”

“At least you would've hurt Jonghyun less that way.”

“What, you're soulmates and now automatically you're on his side completely? What about everything we had? All those years, doesn't that count for anything? You know I wouldn't have done all that just to hurt him.”

Something in Taemin's expression breaks and he gives Kibum a bitter grin. “But you did, didn't you? You can't just expect me to forgive you so quickly. And if I can't, don't even ask Jonghyun to."

Kibum turns to Jinki, but Jinki just shrugs. “Jonghyun is...my priority. I don't want someone that hurt him so badly to be...forgiven so easily. How do I know you won't hurt him again?”

“Fine,” Kibum steels their expression, “I'll prove it then.”

> **From Kibum: minhos leaving for london tmm**
> 
> **From Kibum: he wanted some korean food for the last time in a while**
> 
> **From Kibum: do you want to come**
> 
> **From Taemin: not rlly**
> 
> **From Jonghyun: ^^^**
> 
> **From Taemin: but if it's free meat I'll go**
> 
> **From Kibum: yeah its free**
> 
> **From Taemin: ill go**
> 
> **From Jonghyun: !!! ^^^**
> 
> **From Jinki: where is it and what time?**

Choi Minho is just as handsome as he is in magazines, and much taller than in the pictures. Jonghyun is clearly torn: on one hand, he's got a cute tall guy to fawn over, but on the other hand, Minho is _tall_.

Taemin has also taken a liking to Minho; they've already made several inside jokes and they're actively stealing meat from each other's plates. Jonghyun is pouting up at them both and demanding they both pay attention to him, and as Jinki watches, both Taemin and Minho cover Jonghyun in little words of praise and compliments. They're so in sync it's almost scary and Jonghyun immediately flushes and is all shy smiles and it's so cute Jinki wants to melt.

And Kibum. Kibum also looks pleased; there's a fond little grin flirting with their lips and they're stirring their drink almost absently.

“Kibum, why did you do it?”

Kibum doesn't look at Jinki, keeps watching the three being silly in front of them with that sad, fond grin on their lips. “It wasn't on purpose. I just...got busy, and that was something I always wanted to do, and Minho…”

“Changed your mind about soulmates, huh?” Jinki nudges Kibum and they give him a scandalized look, trying not to laugh.

“He's an exception.”

“I forgive you.”

Kibum opens their mouth to speak, then closes it, and what they would have said is written all over their features. “Jinki-”

“But that doesn't mean Jonghyun will so quickly. It's only been two weeks.”

“I know that, Jinki. I'm trying, okay?”

“I know. He really wants his hair dyed pink. And Taemin's roots are really coming through.”

Initial confusion, and then Kibum _realizes_ , and they smile. “Thank you.”

Jinki leans back in his seat and pretends not to notice that three pieces of meat have magically disappeared from his plate. He catches Jonghyun's gaze and Jonghyun covers his guilty smile with his hand, then waves shyly at Kibum. Kibum waves back and Jonghyun looks down, shy and smiling. And even Taemin looks happy, his usual lazy grin replaced with a full on smile. Jinki commits this sight to his mind and steals back his meat from Jonghyun's plate.

Things aren't the way they used to be, and things won't go back to normal for a while, but he doesn't mind. They'll be fine.

* * *

 

> **From Minho: does anyone want soccer souvenirs!!!**
> 
> **From Taemin: no one cares abt ur stupid soccer games, choi**
> 
> **From Minho: :((((**
> 
> **From Jjong: I care!!!**
> 
> **From Jjong: but don't buy me anythign**
> 
> **From Jinki: Jonghyun wants a hoodie. He always wants a hoodie**
> 
> **From Jjong: ok yeah. Make it a large**
> 
> **From Minho: ur so small tho**
> 
> **From Kibum: here we go….**
> 
> **From Jjong: >:\**
> 
> **From Jinki: some ppl are actually trying to study**
> 
> **From Jjong: no ur not ur watching game of thrones**
> 
> **From Taemin: what a mess From Jjong: says u?**
> 
> **From Taemin: suddenly…...I have something important to do**
> 
> **From Kibum: drag him!!!!**
> 
> **From Taemin: kibum the amount of dirt I have on u**
> 
> **From Kibum: suddenly…..I don't know how to read**

Jinki hears Jonghyun laugh from the other room and he can't help grinning as well as he locks his phone and settled back to finish his episode. He was right: they'll be fine.


End file.
